


the mysteries of the void

by finnober



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Death - Fandom, King - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, action - Fandom, anime - Fandom, english - Fandom - Fandom, isekai - Fandom, yingyang
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnober/pseuds/finnober
Summary: ''what is this'' as Nova looks at the black staff he finds on the ground.Follow the  story of Nova Wong, a yong boy who will explore the vast world and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:  
Note: This is my first novel and English is my second language.Inadvance sorry for all mistakes I will make. The way of reading will be similar to a manhwa. By this, I mean every line someone says I will address separately. If someone actually has the ability or time to make a manhwa feel free to contact me (Finnober),but it is possible that I will change it later to a normal novel style. Thank you all in advance for reading it and I am open for positive feedback or input in the story. I don’t know when or how much I will write, because it is just a hobby I started recently. But let’s not wait and start the story! ps ″ means saying something and () means it is a taught of someone.

Prolog  
This is a story of a young boy called Nova Wong who will explore the vast world that is known as the human world. The world exists of 5 walls. Every layer of the wall in a status symbol. The inhabitants of the wall exist in so-called secs. Every sect has a status where the first-rate sects are considered the best and fifth-rate are the worse. There are a total of 3 first-rate sects25 second-rate, 100 third-rate,250 fourth-rate and 1000 fifth-rate sects. Beyond the fifth wall is what is known as the void. It is a place where no one comes who wish to live and it is a forbidden place for those who haven’t reached the blue stage of Ying Yang cultivation. There are a total of 9 stages. White, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and black. Every stage is divided by 5 levels what are the base, low, middle, high and top. All cultivators start at the age of 12 on the white base rank and through cultivation they will advance to the low base rank in 6 months. To advance a new level in the next stage it will take double the time. For normal cultivators this means that the next level in red rank will take a year and in orange 2 years ext. due to that reason most people end up in the top blue rank if they dedicate there life in cultivation without the help of pills or artefact. With those things,they can even become middle black rank. For the ones who are blessed with better cultivation speed and resources,they can reach the beyond black rank. This will later be known as the heaven rank. Lets no longer waith and follow the path that young Nova has to take to reach the top.

1.Nova Wong  
Nova

'' This is the story how I became the person who I am today. It all began when I was twelve and found the staff that would change my life''

Nova opens his eyes. He knows today is the big day! He just turned 12 today and the elders of the sect will measure the cultivation speed of Nova. There are 3 levels of cultivation speed. The first one is the ordinary speed. The second level is the talented speed, which is twice as fast as the first one. The third is the genius speed that is four times that of ordinary speed. There are some rumours of the godspeed, which is ten times that of normal speed, but the number of people who got that can be counted on one hand. Nova looks at his room. It is a simple room with only the necessity like a bed and a table to sit on. The floor is made of old dark wood and it creaks when you walk on it. Nova looks in the mirror when cleaning his face of morning sleep. He is a boy with black middle long hair and red eyes with black pupils. he is built athletic, but not too muscular but leaner with a definition of some muscles. He has an average heigh. When he is done cleaning he goes to the main eating hall for breakfast. It is a big hall with a lot of windows where the sunrise comes through. In the middle, there are 5 long rows of tables where around 1000 people are sitting. Every meal cost around 5 to 10 iron coins. The reason it is so cheap is that all parents of the children in this sect have to pay a certain amount of money to allow their children to study and practice cultivation. On the wall of the mail dinner hall are all the famous people who came from this sect. This included the current sect master Mr David. He would examine the cultivation speed of Nova today. After finishing breakfast, what consisted of porridge and bread, Nova returned to his room.

2\. the tunnel  
Back in his room Nova grabs his bag and goes back outside. He plans to go beyond the 5th wall and finally satisfy his curiosity to what is beyond the wall. This is not an easy feat because the wall is all times guarded and only those who have a blue badge can leave the sect. To avoid being caught when slipping outside Nova made a plan a while ago. He will use a rope to climb over the wall. After successfully climbing the wall Nova runs to the vast land of the void. After walking for an hour he realises how fast the landscape did change from green to red/yellow sand without a trace of life. He keeps walking for a few minutes then he sees a big Braun tree that is almost dead. Out of excitement, he runs toward the tree. Without looking carefully he falls in a trap and falls 5 meters down. The trap what hidden with sand so it was almost unnoticed. Down in the hole, he felt he pics up his torch and firestone to make light. Lucky he was prepared for a situation for when beast would appear and the could scare them off with fire. He looks around and sees a tunnel and decide to follow it in the hope of finding an exit. Inside the tunnel it dark and Nova can’t see further than a meter with the torch. The walls are polished and fine as if it was built in purpose. After walking for what seems like hours Nova sees a wall. He shines his torch on the wall and to his surprise, there is a map on the wall with a text above it. ″Those who dare to enter will die if they are not the chosen one″ On the map is stated what you have to do to open the door. It is a route with 3 icons on it. The first one is a sword followed by a brain and last a drop of blood. Nova pics the torch again and get excited with what just happened. After walking again for a few minutes the sees a door again with the symbol of the sword. Right in front of him is a round pillar made of stone on the heigh of his waist. In the pillar is a sword. It is a pretty bad one and when Nova tried to get the sword out of the stone it break off. Because of the shock he falls on his back and curses the damm sword for braking in two. Within one hand a torch and the other hand a half-broken sword Nova decided to keep walking and when the steps on a stone somehow blue crystals begin to appear on the wall and making the path clear to see without the torch. With the broken sword, he pulls some of the crystals out of the wall and put them in his bag. After some time he has a total of 50 and the narrow tunnel end in a room. The room is round and around 3 meters high with a diameter of 40 foot. On the wall are all crystals so you can see the room but not the centre. 10 foot from the wall there is another circle that is 30 foot wide. Nova decides to walk in the middle and when the comes closer the sees a skeleton in the middle. The skeleton wears old torn clothes but still somehow managed to stand up. In one hand there is a shield and in the other a sword. On the shield states: ″ I am the general of the king and those who can defeat me are worthy to become the next king. Nova things: ( this man is long dead so that should mean I automatically pass this test). So the decides to walk past the skeleton. Suddenly the skeleton begins to move and steps Nova in this back. Lucky he has the backpack that protected him because of the many crystals in it. Nova looks behind and to his surprise, the skeleton starts to move toward him and swings his sword to Nova’s head. After realising the skeleton can still move Nova decides to make a run for to the tunnel of the other side from where he came from. Almost at the tunnel, he is unable to past the 30 food line. Now his back is against the invisible wall and the skeleton charged at full speed to Nova. Still shocked at what is happening Nova gather his taught together and realised the still has the half-broken sword in his hand. Just at the moment, the skeleton decides to swing his blade Nova uses the magic wall with his feet so he can push his feet against the wall and jump through the legs of the skeleton. Fortunate the sword of the skeleton breaks against the wall together with his hand. Nova is quickly on his feet again and decides to charge against the skeleton because of the figure out how fragile the skeleton did become over time. The skeleton uses the shield to defend the incoming sword from Nova, but at the last second nova uses this shoulder instead of the sword. This results in the skeleton being crushed between the magic wall and his shield. Out of breath Nova walks back to the centre of the circle and put his sword in the middle of the sand.


	2. 3. The black staff

Suddenly Nova hears the sword against a stone and the crystals from the tunnel light up so the decides to try to walk to it. To his surprise, the magic wall from 30 feet is gone and the can advance his adventure. While walking he decides to throw his back away because of the huge hole in it made by the skeleton. He grabs what is in it and pushes it in his pants. There are a total of 5 crystals and 2 fire stones the rest he leaves behind. In his hand, he still has the dagger and while eating some food the sees the end of the path with a sign but this time with a brain on it just as the map described. With the dagger in his hand, he walks slowly to the centre of the circle just as last time. Again there is a skeleton but this one only had an open book in his hand. In the book states: ''Those who can fly and defy the gods are worthy to become king''. Nova looks straight up and sees a small howl with a dim light of the same collars of the crystals of the tunnel. He estimates it is about 50 feet high. Nova wants to grab his bag to get the robe the bring with his but realise the left the bag. Nova walks back to the tunnel but to his surprise, he can't find the tunnel and realise there is no way out of this put if he doesn't succeed to come at the top. Out of frustration of forgetting his bag, Nova starts cursing how stupid he is to forget his bag even if it was broken he still would have the rope now what he needs to climb the steep walls. After an hour Nova becomes calmer and start thinking of a way out. Suddenly he remembers the still has the 5 crystals in hit pants and comes with the plan to use all the crystals in the circle to climb the wall because the crystals are easy to remove and stick a few inched out of the wall. (this should be enough to climb the wall) is what nova thinks after gathering all the crystals. After making a ladder for 2 hours Nova finally reached the top. Sadly his dagger isn't worth a single penny so he has to throw it away and follows the path again. In the end, the sees the last symbol of a drop that has the shape of blood droplet. This time there is in the middle of the circle a skeleton who holds both his hand on a bowl. His hands are together with chains and on the height of his middle is an iron plate at the end of the chains. It states: ''Only those whose blood is as pure as gold and as red as the devil have the right to become king''. Nova grabs firestone and starts to make a small cut in the palm of his hand. When the drop falls in the skeletons bowl the skeleton starts to grow flesh again. (Clearly, it is not enough because nothing happens, so I have to pour more blood) after 15 minutes nova almost faints because of the blood loss. Then he sees a fully human in armour. The skeleton became a tall man with brown short hair and big muscles. He easily breaks the chains and by doing so he hits the head of Nova and Nova faints. When being awake again he lays with only his underwear on a stone plateau. When he looks around he sees all skeletons intact that he came across his Journee. The skeletons are stationed in a triangle and start to walk around the stone circle that is 1 foot higher than the floor. On the table you can see a spell and in the centre is Nova. When the skeletons stop to walk the stone table start to spin and goes down in the ground. After some time it stopped going down and Nova sees a path from this time red instead of blue crystals and starts walking to it. In the end, he sees the map again but this time it is way more clear and you can see that all the symbols are stationed in a triangle and there is a new logo in the centre of it. It is the logo of the staff. In the centre of again a circle, you can see a staff. The staff is Black and smooth and it feels cold when you try to touch it. The end of the staff is a round object that is crystal clear and with what looks like claws the boll is attached to the staff. Before the staff, there is a tablet with a text written on it: ''Those who have the strength, mind and blood of a king are worthy to become the ruler of all''. Nova grabs the staff and pours a little of it Ying Yang energy in it to make it his own, so nobody can steal it. The staff reacts on it by making the crystal boll light on with golden light and the name NOVA WONG is carved in the staff.


	3. 4. Master

Suddenly Nova hears a voice and the crystal ball starts to light up. Out of the boll comes a man who looks around 30 years old. He wears a red robe around him and chest plates all over his body. It is a tall man who is 2 heads higher than Nova. He has black hair and also red eyes just as Nova. When he comes out of the bowl he starts to kneel before Nova and states: '' Master my name is General Kyojin. I am the weakest among the 9 generals''. Nova is shocked about just happened Nova:'' general Kyojin who are you and what just happened? Where am I and what is the meaning of all of this ?''Koyjin:''Master I understand you are confused but don't worry I have now ill intend for you and will explain it all if you allow me''. While stile kneeling on one knee with his head down before NovaNova:'' I allow you speak up ''Koyjin:'' What just happened is that you entered the hidden trial set up by the previous king to find success for him. First I want to say that I am impressed you were able to overcome the first two trials. Only those who are beyond the earth rank as you call it are supposed to overcome the trials. You were lucky that the skeleton in the first trial was long rotten and severe weakened, but still you with your base white rank defeated him. Such a feat is impressive and worthy to become the next King! The last trial is one that many have failed that is also the reason why the last map seemed the least worn out. Only those who have the god and beyond cultivation can pass the test. Nova:'' I understand that but where are we now and what has the staff to do with me? What are the abilities of it?''Koyjin: '' Be patience my master all will become clear in the future. What is now important to know it that this staff is yours. The staff is as powerful as the strongest artefact that exists, but at this moment it can't reach its full capacity, because you haven't reached the top yet. For every rank, you will get the staff will unlock a new feature that can strongly improve your strength. Your now White rank and the first and only feature the staff possess at this moment is that can hide your actual cultivation speed and can see the speed of other. You can do this by letting the staff touch someone at the same time you infuse Ying Yang energy in it. For changing how others think how fast your cultivation speed is you only have to infuse Ying Yang energy and think to say: '' change my cultivation speed to double speed''. This can help you in the future so opponents underestimate your abilities. Nova:'' Thank you for your explanation, but does that mean my cultivation has God speed? And how can we leave this place?''Koyjin: '' Yes master and I will guide you to the existing. Before I return to the staff I have to say some practical things. First, the Staff is invisible for others and the same is true for me. Because of that reason, you can't fight with the staff nor can I help you in future battles. If you ever need me just call my name and I will appear again and will help you the best I can. Second, if you tap 3 times on the ground with the staff the staff will become small and you can put it in your pocket. Tirth the staff can't be stolen or lost, because it has been blood sealed with you. Fourth you can't tell anyone about what happened today of the staff if you do you will feel a pain in your heart what can become your dead. Last, the staff doesn't weight anything if you put it in your pockets to prevent you from hindering while battling''. After saying that Koyjin disappears again back into the staff.Nova is confused about what happens so the tics 3 times on the ground and the staff indeed becomes small. After looking around himself he sees a path of red crystals and decides to follow it in the hope it is existing. After walking for another hour and taking some breaks to sleep he finally reached the outside world. When he looks around the sees the tree he wanted to go before all of this happens. Nova: (The sky is the same as when he arrived so a day must have passed)Nova looks around and suddenly the tunnel he came out of is gone. He tried to find the entrance a few meters from the tree but that one is also gone. While even digging come of the sand he can't find it and he gives up. Then the remembers that yesterday was the big day of his cultivation and he rushed back to the 5th wall to apologise about what happens. luckily the way in was easy because the robe was still on the wall. When back at his room he decided to take a shower and think about what just happened and if it was just a dream. After the shower and putting on fresh clothes the feels a blue crystal still in his old pocket. Nova: '' All of this just for a strange-looking crystal and a staff I know nothing about''.


	4. 5. The city

Nova walks in the hallway and goes to the place they are supposed to meet yesterday for determining his cultivation speed. He arrives at the entrance of the hall. There are two guards protecting is. They ask Nova ''who are you and what business do you have with the patriarch?''. My name is Nova Wong and yesterday I was supposed to meet the sect master to determine my cultivation. Then Nova shows a wooden plate with his name and date of birth. The guard opens the big stone doors with decorations on it that look like if roses have grown on it. After entering the house of the sect master Nova comes in a garden with a big crystal in the middle. Behind the crystal sits an old man with white hear and a beard. The is cultivating and sits with his legs crossed and his hands together on his legs. When Nova enters the room he looks surprised and says: '' Why are you so early? You are supposed to come at the end of the day? Nova is shocked by the reaction of the patriarch and realise that all the time in the hidden trial it was one of those magic dungeons where time can stop. ''My apologies sect master'' says nova while bowing down. Quickly Nova walks out of the house and decides to go to the treasurer to find out if he can sell the crystal he found in the hidden trial. When walking the hill down toward the city Nova looks around and thinks to himself ( how blessed am I to get this strange staff out of all the people that have taken the trial it is me who obtained thing strange object that potentially can make me reach the first wall!). The city called Ritoru-chi was small compared to the city's of the forth wall and beyond. There were a total of 5 sects near this city where the bluebird was the smallest sects of them al. This was also the sect from Nova and you could recognize them from the blue clothes they wear. The strongest one was the black snake followed by the green mantis. Most of the time they would compete against each other or pick on the smaller sects. Nova tries to avoid those two sects at all cost for that reason. In the city, Nova walks through the small shops. He can smell all the food that is sold on the street and hears the sellers scream how their product is the cheapest. After walking for some hours he hears the scream of a young boy and sprints to where the sound comes from. It is in a small alley and he sees 3 big boys with green clothes around a small boy who has a blue kimono with a grew belt attached to it. The 3 boys all have a white belt where 2 have 2 black stripes on it and one even 3. This indicated that there are 2 white low ranks and one white middle rank is against a discipline that hasn't started cultivating yet. Nova recognises the blue kimono and rushed toward the little boy on the ground. He asked if the little boy is fine and then stand up and gets angry and shoutsNova: ''Who are you and how dare you go 3 to one against someone who hasn't cultivated yet? Don't you have any face left?''The boy in the middle starts to stand firm and shouts: '' I am Midori no batta and I am the 3rd son of the patriarch of the green mantis sect! What does a little boy like yourself who hasn't started cultivating for himself to say to me! Be gone and never show your face again or I will not be gentle the next time I see you''. Then he sees the shining crystal in the pocket of Nova and says: '' If you give me the treasure in your pocket all can be forgiven and we will live''.Nova: ''How dare you treated the weak and rob me on daylight! I would rather die than give it to you!''Midori no batta:'' If death is your with then I shall grant it arrogant brat! Boys attack him!''The two other boys start to run toward Nova and the little boy. Nova knows it is a lost cause but he can't let the little boy of the same sect get hurt. Just when The boys start to hit Nova a few times till his nose starts bleeding. Then Midori starts to approach and place his feet on the head of Nova while he lays down on the ground.Midori no batta: '' I will ask for the last time give me the crystal or I will get if from your dead body''. While putting some extra weigh on his feet.Nova: Never you have to get it from my corpse if you want it! The boys who hold the little boy starts to laugh and Midori lifts his feet. At the same time, Nova crawls in a ball and Midori kicks Nova multiple times while saying to the little boy: '' Look at this saviour of yours haha. Worthless trash should stay under the ground where they belong. When I am finished with him it will be your turn. Just when Nova starts to feel dizzy a man comes shouting in the alley. It is a guard who came to look after all the noise. He immediately sees what is happening and punches the 3 boys. With one punch the all lay on the ground. He has a blue kimono with a yellow belt without strips. Guard: '' Be gone you little brats! You are not worth the be called a cultivator and if I see you again bullying the weak it will be you who will be on the ground!''The boys stand up and quickly make there leave while Midori no batta shouts'' Boy if I see you again I will make sure then it is your last day!'' and they all disappear in the mass crowd of the city. The guard helps Nova get up while still coughing some blood. ''Thank you, Stranger, for helping me'' Nova says. Guard: '' No problem it is my duty as a guard and as one who once belonged to the bluebird sect to protect those who are weak against those who misuse their strengths. Who is the little boy behind you if I may ask?''Aoi inu:'' I am Aoi inu and I am the grandson of the current sect master. Thank you both for helping me. I don't know what I had done if it was not for the two of you. If you ever need something say my name to grandfather and I will help you in my full capacity''.Guard: '' haha I will remember that but boys if I were you, I should go home and rest it was a hard day for the both of you''. The guard walks away.Nova:'' So why did they pick on you Aoi inu?''Aoi inu: '' honestly Idk why, but I think because I just joined the bluebird this week and they wanted to show me who had the reins in this city''.Nova: '' So you just turned 10 this week? If you ever need someone to protect you just look for me I just turned 12 today so I will quickly surpass those 3 people''.Aoi inu:'' Thank you for your kindness but I am fine. Normally I always have 2 guards protecting me, but all that security got me soo bored so I slipped out of the sect for the first and last time of my life haha''.


	5. 6. Treasurer

Nova:'' I have to go I still have some business to attend I hope I see you next time in the better state, my friend''. Nova walks away with still his torn clothes. He comes to a small shop called: Kakusareta-kin. It is a small shop where the floor creaks and it looks like it almost collapses. An inside is an old man who is half asleep in the chair behind the desk. ''Hey, old man long time no see'' shouts Nova. The old man wakes up and sees Nova and says: '' you have some guts to wake this old man out of his sleep what did you find today?'' Nova grabs the blue crystal out of his pocket and gives it to the old man. The old man grabs the crystal and his eyes light up but he quickly changes it to a frown and says:'' This is quite handy it is a lightning crystal that can be used as a lamp. It uses the ying-yang energy of the surroundings to stay on. I am willing to give you 10 bronze coins for it''. Nova looks surprises and happy that one crystal is worth so much, at the same time he also is sad that his backpack died because he would have 50 of those. The real value of the crystal would later be discovered was much more, but Nova is unaware of that. Nova: ''Thank you old man it was a pleasure doing business with you''The old man gives nova 10 bronze coins and Nova leaves the shop with a happy smile. Nova: ( with this much money I can buy a new dagger and bag!)Nova looks at his purse and has now a total of 11 bronze, 20 copers and 50 iron. The money system works as follows. You need 100 iron for one coper and 100 copers for 1 bronze. It goes iron, copper, bronze, silver and gold. Nova keeps walking in the big city for some time. After some time he sees the weapon store where he also bought his dagger and other stuff. He goes inside. Inside it is surprisingly light, you see all kind of swords, spears, daggers, shields and armour on the wall. In the store itself, there are showcases protected by the glass with the best items the shop can offer. When walking inside he asked the owner Jeff if he has a suitable dagger but this time one for 10 bronze instead of the 100 copers he had last time.Jeff:'' Nova I see you are back! How can that so fast you just bought your dagger last week? Was it not that that was almost all of your money and you wanted to full fill some easy quest like picking up herbs to earn new money to buy this dagger?''Nova:'' Hey Jeff! Let's say I had some unfortunate encounter so my dagger broke''. While scratching his head. Jeff: '' always those younglings that destroy my precious work haha. I won't ask any further you should have your reasons, but because you are a good friend and today is the 12th birthday I will give you the bag and the stuff you bought last time for free''. Jeff grabs a bag on the wall and some other stuff and put it in the bag, then he opens a showcase with a key and grabs a dagger. The dagger is made of the best materials possible for in the 5th wall. It was an iron hilt and the blade is shiny but sharp. The hilt is warped in black leather and the end of the hilt is round in the shape of a lion with manes. ''It can be used as to knock someone unconscious'' explains Jeff to Nova as he sees Nova looks at his new dagger.Nova:'' Thank you, Jeff, for this gift and remembering my birthday''. Nova pays Jeff 10 bronze and grabs the bag and puts the dagger inside of the bag. He looks inside the bag and sees a robe, 2 fire stones, a black dagger and a bottle for water. '' do you maybe have an axe? I want to pick up a new quest when I finally get my white belt ''.Jeff: ''Wait one minute I will have to look at the back of the shop than where I can find a beginners axe. Also for 10 bronze or 100 copers as you used to do?Nova: '' 1 bronze please I don't know how long I stay in the forest and I rather am prepaid then sorry, but I am not that wealthy you know that!'' After some time Jeff comes back and in his hand, he has an axe that is considered high quality but not the best of the best. Nova thanks Jeff again and pays him the remaining 1 bronze. Then the waves goodbye and bows for the last time as he leaves the shop. Nova: (today is my lucky day everything that happens had a positive twist!)Nova looks in his almost empty purse. ( it was an expensive day but it was worth it!)Nova looks outside and sees that the sun is almost settling so he has to hurry back to be on time for the ceremony.


	6. 7. Talented speed

Nova hurries back to the bluebird sect and goes to his room. After dropping his bag and taking a shower and changing again in new clothes he goes to the house of the sect master. This time the guards let him pass without further question. Inside behind the big crystal is the sect master with 2 elder. There are also 4 other boys. The sect master looks up and sees Nova  
David:’’ Ah Nova arrived now we are complete and can start the ceremony. Please form a row from who came first to who came last’’  
All the disciplines start the line and the first boy comes to the front.  
David: ’’The ritual works as follows. You place your hand on the crystal and you pour some Ying Yang energy as you have learned in the books. Then the crystal will become a colour. There are 3 main colours with different shades. You have the White for normal the green for Talented, blue for a genius you also have gold but that never happens in sects like ours haha’’  
The first boy starts to place his hand on the crystal and gets white, the other 3 boys follow and all get white. Now it is Nova’s turn. He places his hand on the crystal and it feels cold on the touch. Nova focuses all his energy and taught on the crystal in the hope to get the godspeed cultivation as the stranger in the staff said. After some time the crystal turns from white to green. The sects master and the elders look happy and surprised but Nova looks disappointed.  
David: ‘’ I know Noa you hoped you would get the blue colour because I know how talented you were in the past 2 years with learning all the information about cultivation. Don’t forget that only one in 100 gets green! And only one in 1000.000 get blue. After the ritual, the sect master gives everyone a white belt without any black stripes so it indicated they are the base white and just started cultivating.  
David: ‘’ Because it is your first day the sect give you all 10 white pills to start cultivating. We know normally you need 90 pills to advance to the first stage with half the time, but our sect can’t afford that’’. All boys bows to the sect master and says ‘’thank you master’’. The boys prepare to leave after reiving the pills but David says ‘’ Nova can you please stay I have something to discuss with you and you elder you can go’’. The elders with the 4 other boys leave all the entrance of the garden.  
Nova: ‘’ What can I do for you patriarch?  
David: ‘’ It is nothing special I just wanted to thank you for saving my grandson from those bully of the green mantis’’. While looking angry when saying those words.  
Nova: ‘’ You flatter me, but that was just the appropriate thing to do to come up for your fellow sect members’’.  
David: ‘’ Anyway I don’t like to be in debt so here are 20 additional pills and with your green cultivations speed it would make you able to get even 4 stages in half a year instead of 1 that someone has with normal cultivation speed without pills!’’  
Nova: ‘’ Thank you, master’’. While bowing again.’’ Is there any other thing I can help you with? If not I will take my leave to finally start cultivating’’.  
David: ‘’ As a matter of fact, there is one last thing. I wanted to say that I hope that you will participate in the tournament of our sect to determine who we will send to the tournament of our region’’.  
Nova: ‘’ I feel honed and will do that!’’. And Nova walks away with the bag of pills in his hand back to his room. His room he looks to put the bag of 90 pills in his bag and decide to eat dinner. At the dining hall, his 2 best friends have already claimed a part of the big table for Nova, because they knew today was the big day and he will arrive later for dinner. One friend was just blue speed cultivation. He has long golden hair and has slender of the body with green eyes. He resembles something of an elf in some way with hit pointy ears and fighting style was a bow. This father was a nobleman who lived in the first wall. He gave Robin a bow for his 12th birthday.  
It was a rule that non was allowed to tell who their parents were because in this world they believe that power was everything and bloodline nothing. They only way that parents could help was by sending money pills and artefacts. This way you still could see who had a rich background and who not. Every child will be sent away at there 10th birthday to the 5th wall and start all equal. They will learn the way of Ying Yang till there 12th and then they start cultivating. In the 5th wall, you mainly see white and red ranks, because if you advance in the orange rank you are allowed to move to the 4th wall and that is way better because there the cities are bigger and they have more resources. Those who are unable to cultivate at a certain speed are not allowed to go to the 4th wall even if they become orange rank and for that reason, most of those people will stay there whole life in the 5th wall and start another job. This can be a smith or a guard till a farmer. Some people actively choose to stay because they have a special band with the place or can get a higher position in the 5th wall then the 4th. This was most of the time the case with elders or other people of high value. When you reach Orange rank you are allowed to leave the sect and most people do then in the 5th wall. In the 4th wall and beyond most of the time they quit at the green rank and the blessed one's blue rank.  
The other friend was built smaller than Nova but bigger than Robin. He always wears black when the blue kimono is not obligated. His body was slender athletic and he had black hear that was middling long and most of the times before his black eyes. He always has two daggers on his, because his speciality is an assassin. His cultivation speed was also blue and together with Robin, they were the only ones from the whole region who has blue speed cultivation. His family background was also from the first wall and that was also the reason why Robin and Shiva became such good friends. They are both a year older than Nova and in the red top rank and waiting to reach the base orange rank.  
Robin: ‘’ Nova come here we have been the whole day eager to know what speed you are!’’.  
Nova: ‘’ Boys calm down I will tell it all, but not here and now where everyone can her us’’  
Shiva:’’ haha Nova why being so mysteries? It is not you got Blue speed otherwise everyone would know!’’.  
Nova: ‘’ Just wait for a little and everything will be clear guys’’  
The boys eat their food and Robin and shiva talks about there day and there plan to do a quest tomorrow and if Nova wants to join then now that he can officially do Ranked quest.  
Shiva:’’ don’t worry about being white rank Robin and I will protect you and we will choose an easy red rank quest too!’’  
Nova: Thank you for the offer but I will first cultivate a bit so my body can process the Ying Yang energy that I am now allowed to absorb from the earth.  
After dinner, the three boys are going to Nova’s room to talk.  
Robin: ‘’ So what was so secret that we had to hurry to eat so nobody is near your room?’’  
Nova: ‘’ It is a long story and I can’t even prove it to you if it is true or not, but believe me’’  
Nova explains about the hidden trial and how time did stop there. How he met general Kyojin and about the strange staff that can suppress someone perceived cultivation speed and nobody can see it except him. After all of it, the boys are silent for a long time. Finally, Robin starts to talk.  
Robin: ‘’ This sounds almost like an adventure in a fairy tale, but I know you for a year and I know you never lie about things so I do believe you’’.  
Shiva: ‘’ So do I, but your actual cultivation speeds is God speed what is rumoured to be 100 times better than normal speed?  
Nova: ‘’ ehh yes maybe even higher but we will know soon, I will cultivate for a week and then I will do a hunting quest’’

There are more ways to increase your cultivation speed. The first one is the speed you are born with as is explained earlier. The second method is Pills they can double the speed. The Tirth well know method are artefacts they can make it 3 times faster if you combine them with pills. This only works if you choose an artefact specially focused on cultivation speed and not attack type. To make a pill one of the same level has to cultivate a day and pour there Ying Yang energy in a kettle combines with herbs to make a pill. Because this process of labour is so heavy pills are extremely expensive and most common people don’t use them. Pills of red rank can only be cultivated by people who have self-reached the red rank ext. The same is true for the artefact they can only be maid by the sects from the 3rd wall and beyond and those are most of the time of poor quality as white rank. The last common one is fighting. While fighting you overload your Capacity of Ying Yang energy. By doing this your inner energy circle becomes bigger and your cultivation speed grows temporary faster. That is also the reason monster quest is the one that is picket the soonest. 

Robin: ‘’ If you need any help don’t be ashamed to come to us, the tournament is already in 2 months’’  
Nova: ‘’ Tank you guys I will be fine but is it already noon and I am tired because I haven’t slept for 2 days haha see you in a month at the tournament!’’  
Shiva:’’ We haven’t told you yet but we won’t participate in the tournament because we will soon reach the orange stage and move to the 4th wall. But if what you said is true we can wait 3 months and go together. Right, Robin?’’  
Robin: ‘’Yes we had decided to stay longer anyway because we don’t want to miss you so soon’’.  
Robin and Shiva leave and Nova goes to bed to sleep.


	7. 8. The quest

The next day Nova did wake up early and saw the sunrise. The started with breakfast and after that the did go to the big garden to meditate. Today was the first day that he could meditate. In the garden there where circles made of stone. The garden was very big and there could cultivate about 250 students at the same time. Nova chooses one of the far corners where nobody was sitting yet. He pickets a pill and started to cultivate. Cultivating means making your heard clear of all taught and focus solely on your self and the air and ground around you. If you focus enough you could absorb the energy from the pill and the energy from the air. The feeling is difficult to describe but it is a warm feeling in your stomach that spreads to your whole body. You feel like you are in the air and everything around you disappears. That is also the reason why you can only cultivate when there is nothing to disturb you like noise or dangers. You need the uttermost focus to achieve a flow of continuing Ying Yang energy in your body so your cells can Slowey improve till they reach there top and you break through a stage. Breaking to a stage feels like a reborn person and because it is so difficult peoples energy waves are for a short time visible and the colour will be the colour you break trough. Most time people can see which cultivation level you are by your belt. Only those who are stupid won’t go to one of the elders when the break trough to get a new belt or ad a stripe on their current one. A higher belt means most of the time more benefits and more power. To determine which cultivation level someone is you let some of your Ying Yang energy out and the elders can observe it how much pressure it causes. That is also the way to intimidate someone by getting ready to fight and let your Ying Yang circle gather a lot of energy so others feel the pressure increase around you.  
After cultivating for an hour Nova decided it was enough for the first time. He had learned that it is better to build is steady than to cultivate for hours straight in the first time. You need to build your Circle steady so it doesn’t overflow too fast. Nova walks to the Quest hall. The quest hall is in the centre of the City and all people are allowed to go inside there even if you are not from a sect. Just as Nova expected there are a lot of op people in the hall even it is still in the morning. He walks to the counter and there he sees Nora. Nora is a young woman around her mid-twenties. He had long blond hair and a slim waist but the rest is really mature and curvy. Nora sees Nova as her little brother and most of the time she tries to keep quest that is easy separate for him.  
Nora: ‘’ So Nova you want to do again a daily: the gathering of herbs quest for 5 copers?’’  
Nova:’’ No yesterday I got my belt so I decided that it is finally time to do a white monster rank quest for a month for 5 bronze’’.  
Nora:’’ First congratulations, but is it not too soon? White monsters can also be a White monster with 4 stripes and you need 5 base white rank people to defeat one top white rank person or beast. You know that just as good as I do’’.  
Nova:’’ I know that and for that reason, I will only stay at the edge of the Forrest so the change I would meet a high or top white rank beast is low’’.  
Nora:’’ If you say so but remember to buy some food and cooking tools’’.  
Nova: ‘’ Yes yes just give me the flyer already so nobody will do the same quest as the region I get assigned to’’.  
Nora: ‘’ You little brat be a little bit nice to your big sister will you’’.  
Nova:’’ you know you are not my sister and thank you soo much for all the help this year’’. Saying it on a really sarcastic tone.  
Nora:’’ Pff the youth of now has such a foul mouth. Good luck and stay safe!’’.  
Nova: ‘’ Yes I will’’. While grabbing the flyer and making a way out of the hall.  
Nova walks in the city and buys here and there cooking stuff, because before he only did the daily quest and never longer ones. Now he has proper equipment but he also doesn’t have any money left. Even after borrowing 1 bronze coins form his friends.  
Nova: ( damn that was more expensive then I expected and how in heavens get I all this stuff to the forest pff)  
Back in the dorm Nova gets his bag and put all the stuff the bought today and after the asked his friends to lend 1 bronze each again.  
It is already full day now so Nova has to hurry if he wants to be tonight in the forest. Even if the forest is only 6 hours with a horse he still has to make camp there. He quickly says goodbye to his friend and then the goes to the meeting place of the quest hall where a man awaits him with a carriage and a horse. After spending 6 hours in the car the man drops Nova and Says: ‘’ If you are not here in a month I will assume you are death and ride empty back good luck !’’. Nova says the man goodbye and starts walking in the forest. After 2 hours walking he finds a place what is less dense with trees than the other places and decides to set camp here for tonight. Tomorrow he will build a proper sleep place tonight the will just sleep on the ground with the sleeping bag. He makes a fire with the fire stones and eats almost the last of the premade food that he had brought with him.  
Nova ( finally my first real quest! Now I am a real adventure and one day I will come to the first wall. But I have to sleep soon because tomorrow I have to hunt and make a proper safe place to sleep). All while thinking this Nova has a big smile on his face.  
The next day Nova is awake early and starts cultivating with a pill. He feels the energy rush inside him and suddenly he breaks trough.  
NOVA LOW WHITE RANK  
Nova: ‘’What is this feeling? It feels incredible’’. He shouts while still not able to fully understand how he was able to breakthrough in only a matter of hours when it should take a half year for normal people. ( So I am really godspeed cultivation haha, Just you wait for Robin and Shiva! I Nova Wong will soon catch up too you two). While smiling brightly. After cultivating for 2 hours his Ying Yang circle has stabilised and he has now fully become a low white rank. After cultivating he eats the last of food he had with him and grabs his axe. He starts cutting trees if his life depends on it. The whole day Nova is preparing to make a house. The house is 30cm of the ground against insects and the leaves of the threes he uses to make a roof. The house looks real primitive and easy, but Nova is happy he pulled it all in one day. Finally when the sun almost sets he is done and starts to prepare for the hunt. With his dagger in one hand, he starts to slowly walk deeper in the forest. After an hour he sees a deer, at least it is a base white rank monster that looks like a deer. With his low white rank, this should be easy and he should be even able to fight 2 at the same time. It is a male deer, so if he can catch it the deer should be able to give him enough food for a week! Exited as Nova is to test the new strength he still waits patiently till de deer is only about 30 feet apart. Then with all the power he has, he throws the knife right between the eyes of the deer and it collapse immediately. He shouts loudly ‘’ Yes my first kill in my life was an instant kill!’’. And proceed to take the deer to the camp where the makes a fire to eat the dear. After getting some water by the near river to clean the deer he starts eating it. He as to look out that he doesn’t remove the orb inside of the deer because if that happens the flesh of the deer will instantly disappear. Sadly by not removing the orb itself will disappear after 3 days, that is why it is not possible to eat and harvest the orb of a beast at the same time. The orbs aren’t worth much because you need around 1000 to even make a low-rank artefact and that is a white rank. Just as the pills the person who makes the weapon can only make the artefact of the level that he self is and with the orb level the beast is .so a blue rank master with 1000 green rank orbs can only make a green rank artefact It works also the other way so a green rank master with 1000 blue rank orbs can only make a green rank artefact. The number of orbs decides the quality of the artefact, but most of the time the colour is more important. Still, you need at least 1000 orbs to make an artefact, but those artefacts are also really expensive because while pills disappear after a day artefact don’t and you rarely need to repair them. That why an artefact can range between 10 to 50 times more expensive then a pill is of the same rank.


	8. 9. The hunt

The following day Nova starts cultivating again for 2 hours, but this time nothing happens. Today will be the day that nova has to collect the orbs of the beast. You can differentiate what level the beat used to be by the colour and size of the orb. If you see a beast then you can see it by the Ying Yang energy that flows out of the beast just as it is the case by humans. Nova grabs his bag and starts hunting a base white rank monster. He uses the same technique as yesterday and by noon he already has 10 orbs. Now he is interested in some action so he goes deeper in the forest to look for a low or even mid white rank beast. After walking for 10 minutes he finds a bear looking monster.   
Nova: (It is a low white rank and it is alone so let's see how big the difference is between a low and a base rank)  
Nova approaches the bear just she did with the deer. When he is about 40 foot the bear suddenly turns in the direction of Nova and starts making noise. Nova knows he has to attack now or the bear will flee away and his change to kill it would be lost. So he starts running towards the bear and ofc the bear starts running away deeper in the forest. After running for a minute Nova is surprised he has better stamina than the bear and he can almost touch the bear. Then the bear falls and Nova uses his full weight against the dagger to go as deep in the skin as possible. The bear screams and out of desperation uses his claws to counter-attack Nova. Nova screams it out of pain when the sharp black claws of the bear tear his skin open if it is made of paper.   
Nova: ( How can the difference between a low and base rank soo big? This is not human how sharp those claws are !)  
When nova almost passed out of the pain in his right arm where the bear tore him open he somehow gets his senses back and uses this moment to aim this time for the heard of the bear. While doing so the bear and Nova starts rolling on the ground for dominance. Nova then uses his knife to stab right through the troth of the bear and the bear finally gives up. Nova comes under the bear with his left hand covering the deep marks on his right arm. He gets some leaves and binds it on his with some veins of a tree. Then he starts digging with his dagger for the orb of the beast. While being on top of the bear he starts carving the heart out of the bear, because that is where most of the time the orb is near. Also by destroying the orb of a beast, it is possible to instantly kill it, but most weapons are not strong or precise enough to kill a beast. The orbs start as big as a tennis ball but the top rank beast has one the size of a cherry stone, which makes it way more difficult to destroy. Then out of know where he hears a brawl of another beast.   
Nova: (Fock fock those are probably his friends that were the reason why he brawled in the first time, not because he wanted to scare me or was afraid, but to warn his friends).  
Nova grabs as fast as he can his back and makes a run for it. What doesn’t realise is that he directly runs toward where the other bears are. There are a total of 5 bears where 4 are low rank and 1 even middle rank. Nova tries to turn right but it is pointless by the time the turns the bears are already behind him. This time he is the prey instead of the hunter. He runs as fast and he can, but because his arm is still in a mess of the previous fight it is not a question if the bears will catch him but when. After a few minutes, his legs begin to feel numb and he knows he can’t keep this pace up. He starts slowing down and then he slips and one knee hits the ground. That instant moment was enough for the biggest bear to catch up. Nova tried to throw the bag as the last resource against the bear but with one stroke of his paw, the bag is 7 feet away. In last desperate attempt to save his life Nova makes himself small to let the bear know he is not dangerous for the bear and submit to him. The bear doesn’t care about Nova does because he knows it was Nova who killed one of his friends. He can smell the blood of his friend on Nova and with one big swipe of his claw he sliced the bag of Nova open and it starts bleeding as it had never before. Then Nova hears a high noise, but before he can think of anything that it can be he faints.  
After a few hours when it already dark outside Nova wakes up. He hears a fire of a camp and smells the smoke too. Then he slowly tries to open his eyes.  
Nova: ‘’ Where am I ?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ My name is Kodokuna ōkami and you are in my cave after I saved your life from those bears’’.  
Nova tries to slowly stand up but instantly he feels a rush up pain in his back while laying back on his side.  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ If I where you, I wouldn’t do that for at least a few days so your back can heal with the herbs I put on in. What is your name if I may ask’’  
Nova: ‘’My name is Nova Wong and I am a member of the bluebird sect. Why did you safe me Kodokuna ōkami if I may ask?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ I did save you because I was surprised how a base white rank was able to kill a low-rank bear and didn’t instantly die from a slash of a middle-rank bear’’.  
Nova: ‘’ thank you Kodokuna ōkami, but as soon as I am back I have to head back to my camp where all my stuff is and if I ever meet you again I will pay you back’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ don’t worry about your stuff I did pick it up, your trail behind you was easy to follow and I don’t need money but there is something else I am interested in ‘’. While looking in the fire and smiling.  
Nova: ‘’ Thank you and if it is in my capacity I would gladly help you. So what can I do for you, my friend?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ I want to make a deal. For the next month, you and I will go together to hunt and I will get 75% of the orbs and you 25%. Sounds like a deal?’’  
Nova: ‘’ But what do you gain from it? You are far stronger then I am. You could easily handle the 4 bears’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Two is always better than one and I can always use you as decoy haha’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you I will not forget this and will gladly offer my assistance for this month even if it will cost my life’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Don’t worry about your life. I will protect you and if we have some spare time and you can surprise me more I will even teach you some techniques this old man has learned in his life’’  
Nova: ‘’ Your not old maybe 35 at most. Your hair still shines brown and the muscles are defined’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Kiddo your right haha this old man is far too young to die yet so don’t dare to die before me. Go sleeping now it was a heavy day and tomorrow I want to hunt again.   
Nova and Kodokuna ōkami falls asleep and the next day Nova wakes up. To his surprise, all his wounds have healed and he almost feels as nothing has happened yesterday.  
Nova: ‘’ Kodokuna ōkami how is it possible that all my wounds are healed and don’t even have scars left of them? What kind of herbs did you use?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Just some blue rank herbs don’t ask so much kiddo or I won’t help you this month haha’’.  
Nova starts cultivating again in the morning and again the breaks through  
MID WHITE RANK  
Nova: (Damn I still can’t believe how fast godspeed is and how much those herbs helped, I taught the first time was just all cultivation I had from all the years studying it. Never would I imagine that I would be able to break through while almost dying the day before’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ That is more like it! so you were not base white as you belt stated but already low white. Why using a belt that is almost a half year outdated?’’  
Nova: ‘’ I have so my reasons. Don’t be surprised if I will break through again in the following days’’  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ Haha big words for kiddo. If what you say is true and you can break through the red rank I will personally teach you one of my special techniques, but first, cultivate some more so you can stabilize this stage. Don’t worry about beast I will be on the watch’’.   
Nova: ‘’ Thank you for your kindness and excuse me for being impolite’’. Nova starts cultivating for another hour till his stage is stabilized.   
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ Let's go kiddo we have to kill some monsters! and take your bag with you! The most important reason I have you today with me is that I don’t have an artefact where you can store things, those are way too expensive, so you carry all the orbs we collect’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami and Nova keeps walking for about an hour and Nova sensed that the monsters become stronger and denser.  
Nova: ‘’ How where you able to obtain a blue rank herb if you are a base green rank?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ A master never reveals al his cards, haha, We will attack only white and red orbs, because I need only those for my quest, as far as I know for your quest you are only allowed to bring white ones?’’  
The reason for this is that Sects don’t allow help from strangers with completing a quest, because they believe you have to find your strength and with your strength, you will build your fortune. Also, the reason Kodokuna ōkami choose to do only white and red orbs is because of how higher the rank of the monster how denser the orb becomes. This means that a blue rank orb is significantly heavier than a green orb and without magic bags, someone in the white rank can't carry an orb that is higher ten red ranks.   
Nova: ‘’yes that is true’’  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’Alright we will do it 10 red-90 white and you can keep 35 of the white ones. Please don’t drag me too much behind I want a full bag at the end of the day haha, I have a carriage not fare from the cage so it doesn’t matter how heavy it will get’’.  
Nova:’’ I will try my best but remember I am still injured and I carry the bag while you nothing’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami: ‘’ Yae ya. The plan is easy just walk behind me and get the orbs out of the beast while I stake a little break and after that, we will continue, but don’t dare to keep any orbs in your pocket that will cost you a limb a time!’’  
Throughout the day Nova and Kodokuna ōkami starts to work more together and at the end of the day, they are almost as a machine. They did gather a total of 2 red and 18 white orbs when heading back to the cave to repeat this for the coming month.


	9. 10. Bears

The following days are the same Nova and Kodokuna ōkami manage to gather every day some more orbs because their teamwork increase more and more. Also, an important factor is that Nov  
a cultivates every day for about 4 hours. 2 hours before and 2 hours after the hunt. Because of this, he broke through the MIDDLE WHITE RANK, HIGH WITH RANK and is currently TOP WITH RANK.   
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ You still have to tell me someday how in heaven you can cultivate so fast haha’’.  
Nova:’’ Someday you will know my name and then you will maybe figure it all out’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ I still think you have some artefact of high quality with you and docents of pills, maybe even god speed cultivation of some kind’’.  
Nova:’’ Don’t pry in other people’s business, but you still keep your promise? What if I break trough red rank you will teach me some skill?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Yes yes I will, but you also know that breaking through a rank instead of the stage is more difficult, so for that reason, we are going to hunt today together on low-rank red and high-rank white beast to get you past the bottleneck of a rank’’.  
Nova:’’ Kodokuna ōkami to be fairly honest I also don’t think you have green rank but actually a higher rank and you conceal it somehow’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Maybe maybe not, but let's stop this useless talk and let's go hunting!’’.  
Nova and Kodokuna ōkami start walking again in the direction of the time Nova did fight the bear beast last time. They even go further inside the forest this time than they normally do.  
Nova:’’ Why are we going this route this time? And even so far? Shouldn't be there already some beast here?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ As you know every beast species had his own territory and this is the territory of the bear beast that you fought last time. We go this way because I want you to overcome your fears and that way remove your bottleneck so you can easily break through the red rank after today. After you break through we won’t go hunting again as the next days we will focus on the technique. Trust me the technique is worth more then some beast cores, so if I where you, I should focus on breaking through instead of wanting some cores’’.  
Nova:’’ Yes I will, but I can assure you even if it was my first real battle ever I am not afraid of those bears’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ That is good to hear because we just arrived at a pack of bears. There are a total of 5 bears. 2 are base white rank because they are pups, but they are protected by the mother who is a top white rank and two older bears. Who are probably the previous pups of the mother? Those who are both middle rank. Today we will switch the roles and you will fight and I will get the cores. If I ever see that you in a state that I think you will lose then I will come to rescue. But also know if that happens we will head home and try tomorrow again even if the injuries are not healed yet. This will result in more delay in the technique.  
Nova:’’ I understand and will try the best to not disappoint you’’.  
Nova looks a the group of bears and as predicted the 2 youngest are close to the mother while the oldest is on the guard while the mother is eating a prey they just caught themself. The most difficult one is the mother who is on the same level as Nova. This would also take the longest to defeat. The two oldest bears together are even stronger than the mother alone. After some thinking, Nova decides to first try to kill the oldest and then the mother or maybe the pups.   
Most low-rank beasts are not able to sense the level of cultivating that humans possess. This is because they are not intelligent enough. Beast evolve in rank bye age, but mostly by the number of cores they have eaten from other weaker beast. Not all beast can reach the same rank. For example, the dear beast won’t reach beyond the top white rank, but the bear beast can reach the middle red rank. The reason for this is because dear beast only eats herbs and plants and make there own pills this way. While bear beast eats other beast and needs the strength to defeat those beasts.   
Nova walks close to one of the oldest bear and grabs a stone. He tosses the stone about 10 feet to the right of him and yes the bear takes the bait. One of the bears walks behind the bush so the other bears can’t see him. When the bear sees it is a stone instead of an enemy the turns his head to the group again. Exactly at that moment, Nova jumps towards the bear and with the new rank, his body became much stronger. The grip on his dagger in his right hand became much tighter and Nova feels the thrill of hunting again after a whole week not hunting. It feels fantastic and a rush of adrenaline flows inside his body. It makes him come in a state of joy and murder instinct at the same time. He jumps towards the bear and with all his power the pushed his knife right through the through of the bear. the bear starts screaming, but they almost come no sound of it. Then the bear starts rolling on his back in the hope to shake Nova from his back. At that moment Nova jumps again in the ear and the other oldest bear sees nova behind the bushes and starts running towards Nova. Nova knows he had to finish the bear now otherwise it could be his end. Two against one he will never will. He starts cursing against himself for not proper thinking about jumping in the ear to reveal his self instead of pretending to be another beast what was his first plan. At the way down from the air Nova points his dagger as a spear at the heart of the bear in hope to stop the life of the bear.   
Nova: ( may the heavens be with me and may my dagger be long enough to reach the hears of the bear).  
To Nova’s surprise, he exactly lands not at the heart of the bear, but at his core. He feels his dagger pierce towards something way harder than flesh and then realised the pierced towards the core of the beast. The core breaks and at that same moment the bear disappears in a cloud of white smoke. Long the time to celebrate his victory about killing a bear at the same level as the bear that almost killed him a week ago. Nova hasn’t a long time to celebrate his victory, because a few seconds later he sees the other bear rushing towards him with the intention to instantly kill Nova and revenge his brother. The bear shows his big while teeth’s and brawls really loud. Just as predicted at the same time the mother looks at the direction of me but stays close to the pups for surprise attacks of other directions.   
Nova looks direct at the eyes of the other bear and starts running toward a tree. He tries to climb as fast as the can in the tree. About 10 feet about the bear the stops climbing and takes a breath and a moment to think about his next step. To his surprise the bear doesn’t just brawl at Nova but actually starts slashing the tree with his sharp fangs and the tree starts shaking. Nova realises that they underestimate the bear and his strength. ( of course, can he cut a tree down if tree base rank humans with axes can do it then a bear of middle rank with sharp claws can do the same). Exactly when the tree falls Nova jumps again in the air so the bear can only focus on him and not the tree falling. This also happens and Nova when Nova lands on the ground after rolling on the ground so his feet won’t feel all the impact the stands eye in eye with the bear. The bear doesn’t hesitate and starts slashing Nova with his sharp claws. Nova who is calm again and on breath, because he could rest in the tree for a minute is able to evade the claws. Nova decides to make it a battle of endurance, Because the bear is so big it would cost him more energy to move and also it is for Nova easier to make small cuts in the bear than for the bear to scratch Nova. Nova continues to evade the claws of the bear and starts making small cuts. At first glance, it doesn’t seem to have an effect but after about 10 minutes and many cuts later the bear starts become less vivid. At the moment Nova realises this the starts running towards another three and the bear automatically follows him. This time instead of climbing the tree he uses the tree as a hidden wall just as he did with the hidden test while obtaining his staff. This tree was way smaller so by the sheer power of Nova kicking the tree breaks. Nova uses all his power in his legs to be as fast as possible and with his dagger in his hand and close to his shoulder he species the bear right through his belly. The bear lays now on his belly and tries with his claws to remove Nova from his belly. This is useless because Nova uses his legs to grab the belly of the bear so he sits stable in the middle of the belly of the bear and starts stabbing the bear many times as possible. The bear starts brawling and tried in vain to get Nova off his belly. He manages to tear the back of Nova open, but not really deep. Then the bear slashed become less powerful and the brawl starts to fade. The bear stops moving and Nova deals the last few stabs for in case the bear fakes it. All under the blood Nova rolls on the ground and takes a break of a few minutes before continuing the most difficult part. The mother bear is still close to the pups even after losing 2 of her other pups. Nova doesn’t understand why she hasn’t run away yet, but maybe that is because of Kodokuna ōkami made some kind of barrier that the mother can’t leave. If that is the case then he is definitely higher then green rank and closer to the indigo violet rank of even higher. For his last battle, there is no other thing than just facing the mother one to one, because the is in a more open field so she can see all predators coming to form a relatively far distance. Nova walks back to the open field and as soon as the mother sees Nova she starts to brawl and show her teeth. She is a lot bigger than the previous bears and seems also more dangerous. The pups are behind the mother so every step Nova takes will be closer to the reach of the claws of the mother. When nova is about 30 feet of the mother he decides to start running. The mother starts running now towards Nova too. Then she meets Nova instead of just using her claws as the other bears did he is more clever and starts standing on two paws to become almost twice a big as Nova. Nova is not impressed by this because this way he can even easier stab the mother in the chest. When stabbing the mother the mother suddenly uses her big jaw to bite in the shoulder of Nova. Nova tries stabbing the mouth of the bear, but the mother uses her claws to protect is while pressing more force on her jaw. Then Nova uses the remaining power of his left art that is not bitten to stab the bear right through her throat. This time the bear finally let's go. But not before the throws Nova a few feet away while slowly opening her jaw so the flesh of his shoulder becomes even more open. Nova lands on his stomach and tries to stand up. Then he sees Kodokuna ōkami next to him.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ You did great but maybe I have you a little bit too much to chew on’’.  
Nova:’’ No please let me finish this I know I can do this’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Don’t claim a yard then you just got an inch’’.  
Nova:’’ No please I can do this and the next time I fall then I will give up’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Alright if you say so, but know if you can’t defeat his bear beast after ignoring my help we will split up after today’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you Kodokuna ōkami I will keep my promise and defeat this bear’’. Then Kodokuna ōkami disappears again in the wood.   
Nova slowly stands up again while his shoulder still bleeds a lot. The mother bear in the meanwhile was frozen by Kodokuna ōkami as is seems like. Then she starts suddenly running towards Nova again and he knows he had to think of a solution. He runs toward the mother bear just like last time. This time the runs just on four paws and when almost by Nova the starts to jump in the air in the hope to get the upper hand. At the same time, Nova jumps towards the ground and turns himself so his back is on the ground and the can stab the bear in the hears from beneath. The bear can’t use her claws because of the need to have balance. And by standing right up again she will give Nova all space to stab her troth of eyes. So she decides to bit on the feet of Nova and crush the bones he can’t escape. At the same time, Nova still stabs the belly of the bear and tried to even slash so the bear bleeds more. Because of the adrenaline, the pain in his shoulder and feet are almost nothing. Then the bear bite again in the feet of Nova and with all her power the has left the starts running toward a tree and swings her head so Nova comes under her and slaps him against a wall. Meanwhile when Nova recognize that the bear starts running the hold with both hands his dagger even the one hand is almost numb and doesn’t have any grip left. He stabs the bear for the last time as deep as he can and while the bear drags him underneath her self the still pushes the dagger inside the belly of the bear and while he gets smashed against the tree the knife makes one final big slice through the belly from the bear till it ends in the neck of the bear while cutting a lot of vital organs. When Nova hits the tree he is unable to grasp some are and starts coughing blood. The bear on the other hand lays right before him with still his leg inside of the mouth of the bear. Nova uses his right arm to stab the bear a few times in the jaw till he can remove his foot out of the jaw. Then he sees the pups running towards there mother who lays still without moving. The pups start brawling softly while tapping there head against the mother. Nova uses his last remaining strength to give the pups a painless kill while removing the orbs as fast as possible, so he doesn’t have to look at the corpses of the pups. Then he hears the footsteps of Kodokuna ōkami and knows he can safely fall asleep.


	10. 11. Red rank

Slowly Nova opens his eyes again and sees the dim light of a torch in the cave.  
Nova:’’ Did I pass out again?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Yes kiddo, so next time doesn’t push your self too much, your life has more value than some orbs’’.  
Nova:’’ Sorry Kodokuna ōkami I just really wanted to learn the technique of you and earn your respect’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ You sure did that, Even for a low red rank or even Middle red rank it was difficult to come with a plan and attack those 3 bears one after another without a break. The mother bear was also at the bottleneck of the red rank just as you are and the older bears were almost high white rank’’.  
Nova:’’ You used again your herbs?’’ as the slowly stands up from the laying position he was so he can sit.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Don’t worry too much about it. Just see it as a sign of acknowledgement that I recognize you as my discipline for the upcoming weeks’’.  
Nova:’’ Can we start already tonight ?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ No you first have to rest and I hope with the help of the herbs you will be able to break through tomorrow. With the fight and your insane cultivation technique, the change will be high that that will happen and after that, we can start with the basics of this technique. But be aware this is a technique that even for blue rank can be difficult, so don’t be disappointed if tomorrow you won’t see result’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you master, but how am I able to learn a blue rank technique? It is not that that is impossible because of the toll it is on your body when performing a technique that used too much Ying Yang energy?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ For a normal human being, yes, but with your insane speed, it also means your speed to absorb Ying Yang energy to use for techniques is fast, because for cultivating you also gather and use Ying Yang energy’’.  
After some idle chat about what just happened Nova and Kodokuna ōkami eat some base white rank rabbit at a campfire and fall asleep.  
The next day when the sun is still rising Nova wakes up and get excited because he will learn today his first technique and it is even a blue rank one. A skill that many normal people don’t even achieve in there whole life.  
Nova: ( Before that happens I first have to advance to the base red rank because that way my chance to master the skill will be even higher!)  
This is due to the reason when you move up a rank your total capacity to store Ying Yang energy in your body increases. This results in more pure Ying Yang energy what makes your self and your attacks stronger. A rank up also makes your status increase way more than a stage more. But a Top White rank is in term of strength as strong as a base red rank, but a base red rank is still considered more powerful. First, because it can store more Ying Yang energy so in battle may be the strength is the same but the endurance in using the Ying Yang energy is more if it has more time to prepare itself. Also, a just promoted top white rank still has to process the increase of strength while a base red rank already had done that. For the same reason, a middle white rank can defeat a high white rank if the high white rank just became a high white rank and the middle white rank almost will become a high white rank.  
So Nova starts cultivating just like usual. He doesn’t feel the pressure he felt yesterday morning already fading. The bottleneck he had is gone! This means that he can become a red rank and do my first breakthrough a rank instead of a stage! He keeps cultivating for another hour and then he feels it. His body becomes hot and he feels every cell of his body becomes a new and stronger one as if he is reborn into another being. Al the Ying Yang energy that is stored inside him to breakthroughs comes out all at once. It feels like a strong gust of wind for those who can sense the energy. It is stated the higher rank you break through the further it is felt by the surroundings. Then he sees Kodokuna ōkami waking up.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Damn kiddo you broke through the red rank, but it almost felt like a breakthrough the orange rank. It still surprises me normal people are 15 when they break through and even the super genius are about 4 months old and you haven’t even reached the first month haha’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you master for the praise, but I am unworthy for that’’.  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Don’t be humble kiddo. I have lived long enough with fake nice people just to please me so don’t try that again’’. When looking slightly irritated by the forced politeness  
Nova:’’ So could we start directly with this technique than a master?’’  
Kodokuna ōkami:’’ Yes but first I have to prepare some things so if you wait for a few hours I will be back’’. Kodokuna ōkami left the cave after getting some rope.  
Then Nova hears something in his head. ‘’ Master finally you are alone. It has been some time that I could speak with you and I see you have already reached the base red rank. With this speed, you even surpass the speed of the previous king! Sorry, I haven’t contacted you sooner but I still couldn’t rust your new-made friend. He seems strong but is also really clever in hiding his strength even with your first skill you can’t determine his skill. It has then to be at least indigo rank!’’. Then Kōri no shinzō appears like a ghost-like figure just like last time in the hidden trial right before Nova.  
Nova:’’ So what do you wanted to talk about?’’  
Kyojin:’’ First I forget to mention last time but every time you get a rank up you get a new skill as you know, but also the previous skill will become stronger. For your current skill, this means that a higher master can’t hide there skill from you. Because of this, I knew he must be indigo or above!’’  
Nova:’’ What will my next skill become? Because I still don’t trust if I can hide my cultivation level, because master did just guessed that I have to be good speed and can also detect the level of beats he fights’’.  
Kyojin:’’ The main reason normal people can guess it by a special artefact or the size of the beast. Also the higher your level the more energy you emit. The difference with our first ability is that you can change your speed and cultivation perception, but if you just cultivate from white base to red base in a mere ten days then it wouldn’t take a genius to guess your cultivation speed. Your skill is most useful by a new opponent to underestimate you and not with friends who can witness your growth in a long period. Addition to that you have only changed your perception of cultivation speed for the outside and not yet your cultivation level.  
Nova:’’ What is my next skill? Do I have to unlock it because I don’t feel any change except the breakthrough’’?  
Kyojin:’’ Yes master I will explain. The next skill is also a passive skill. It is called: Kōri no shinzō. The ability will you be able to remain calm even if a normal person will get scared or faint because of the pain. This is useful in a fight because most people don’t lose a fight. After all, the can’t fight any more. The real reason is that they are overwhelmed by the power of their opponent and lose faith in themself or they suffer so much pain they think too much about that instead of what is happening at that moment. One second of no concentration can mean dead the higher rank you will get.  
Nova:’’ And how will I feel it? Like every cut, I won’t feel any more or?’’  
Kyojin:’’ You will feel the effect of this skill start when you get injured but it starts real low so you almost won’t notice it. When you get hurts more the skill effect will increase more till you reached a point that normally would break you or normal rational thinking because of fear or pain. Then the skill will suppress those feelings to an extend that is doesn’t matter if you lose an arm you will still be able to fight if you are in top condition. This only applies if your mindset, so it is not you become invincible. If you arm is broken it will still lose it power because of the muscles that are torn apart, but you will also able to put more pressure on your arm because the pain won’t stop you from punching someone with that arm’’.  
Nova:’’ But are there any drawbacks? If I don’t feel pain it could also mean I would be less ware if a surprise attack comes and suddenly hurts me so I am unable to fight back’’.  
Kyojin:’’ As I stated before you do feel pain, but the pain is less then it used to be and it won’t disturb you in a fight. This doesn’t mean you don’t feel the pain at all. There is however a drawback. When you mentally know the danger is gone you mostly will fall asleep to recover the pain you just endured. At this state you are more vulnerable then you are normally, so I would advise finding shelter soon if you ever come in life danger and can overcome it’’.  
Nova:’’ lets hope not haha, but I want to be the next king so I think it is inevitable to not get in those situations. Are there other things you need to discuss? If not I want to stabilize my base red rank’’  
Kyojin:’’ No master I will take my leave, but don’t forget you can always summon me again if you need me’’. And Kōri no shinzō disappoint again.  
Nova cultivates for a few more hours and can stabilize his newfound strength and then Kōri no shinzō comes back. He looks tired but also has a big smile on his face.  
Nova:’’ I assume with that smile the preparations did work?’’. Then he suddenly sees a base rank rabbit beast about 10 feet from where master stand behind him. Nova is ready for the kill, but then master grabs Nova’s hand. He feels the strength the grip has and knows he still has a long way before the can surpass master’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Kiddo for your new skill we need that rabbit alive’’  
Nova:’’ What will the new skill be?’’  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ as you already know I prefer to work solo. For this reason, I specialize in assassin based skills. This spill is called: Supaidāu~eburūto. With this skill, you will be able to determine the distance and rank of a human or beast that is further then your eyes can see. It will also be more precise then normal people can estimate. This is useful for surprise attacks against an enemy but also if an enemy wants to surprise attack you. This skill becomes stronger if you train it a lot and if you increase a rank. But if a person is many ranks higher and actively hides there rank you are not able to know their rank, but you can know there place and because you can always at least estimate one rank above you, you know if someone is stronger then you, but just not how much.   
Nova:’’ so that is how the master was able to tell so precise how many and the rank of the beast we have fought the past day’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Yes that is the skill I used, but don’t be disappointed about how far you can reach. It took this old man many years to learn this skill to the level I have now’’.  
Nova:’’ But if I can be rude how far can master detect and till which rank?’’  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Haha kiddo smart way to ask but mater won’t be fouled that easily. I Can use this skill to about a kilometre, but it also depends on how many living beings there are because those make it more difficult to distinguish the different energies that flow around. Another advantage is that even if people can make them invisible you can still detect them if their level is not high enough’’.  
Nova:’’ But how am I able to exactly learn this skill? Do you have a scroll-like most skills are written in? So I have to read it and try to understand what is says while also cultivate?’’  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ No those techniques are for the people who will never truly master a skill. I will explain the skill to you and that way it can never be stolen from you or me. The basics are that we will go to an open field that I have made. This field has a diameter of around kilometre and you will sit in the middle of it. Every 10 meters there will be a tree with a beast next to it with a robe around the beast. Don’t worry I have infused the robe with Ying Yang energy so beast won’t be able to escape. There are a total of 12 trees every 10 meters from your place in a circle. So the first 10 meters are 12 tree’s in a circle then 20-meter form you there are 24 tree’s in total with 2 tree’s who are behind each other so you don’t see the second tree ext. This will continue till 500 meters.  
Nova and Kōri no shinzō walks to the place Kōri no shinzō made. On his way, he sees on one big tree with what seems thousands of white rank beast variate form base to the top rank.


	11. 12. Spiderweb

Nova:’’ Why did you need my help with collecting orbs if you were able to clean a whole forest and collect thousand of beasts in a few hours?’’  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Just because I was interested in you and I am not allowed to collect orbs here, because I haven’t ask permission as you did’’.  
As you already know there are 1000 sects in the 5th wall, those are together in city’s with 5 most of the time. Those cities have districts of about 6 cities. Every district had a certain amount of land and in that land, there can give a quest for cultivators to grow or to earn a living. Every city has a quest hall but they all are under one big brand. This way the quest halls know exactly who is assigned for which quest and what they are allowed to take. That means even if you are strong you are not allowed to hunt beast in an area that is owned by the quest hall even if you can defeat them easily. Nobody dares to cross those rules, because breaking them could mean a ban from ever taking a quest. The way the only way to sell orbs or herbs is by bringing them to the quest hall and exchange it for coins. For that reason, markets don’t accept other ways of paying even if the value Is higher, because the quest hall controls them and that is also the place they get all there goods form. The way the quest hall knows that your goods you bring back are rightfully earned it because you have to show a token that proves that you had the right to collect the goods of a certain place at the place you also asked for the quest. When taking a quest you have to sign a letter and when you back you also have to sign a letter this way it also ensured the right person came back. Also, most of the easy quest are escorted and picked up by the quest hall so fraud is even more difficult. This way there is almost no crime and nobody dares to hunt beast they are not assigned to or places they are not assigned to. Another reason is that you don’t get many earnings to form the quest hall for the actual goods, but it is more about the experience and learning how to fight or other skills to improve yourself. The areas controlled by quest halls are easy to spot because there are signs around every kilometre.   
Nova:’’ But you still got 75% of the orbs we collected?’’  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Like I said before I am on a Holiday and if you keep asking I won’t teach you the skill !”  
Nova:’’ Sorry master I will quite, but it is just that you have a lot of mysteries’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ So do you, but I don’t start about that either. Anyway, the way to learn this skill is to learn to control the amount of Ying Yang energy that flows out of your body. You also need to control the energy itself so you truly stay connected with the energy that left your body. If this energy encounters other Ying Yang energy it can determine how strong the energy is so that way can determine the rank. Also because the energy stays yours you can know how far the energy is and that way how far a bears or a human is’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’The most dangerous part about this skill is that you will use too much of your energy and will literally suck your self to dead or uses so much that you won’t have any energy left to fight if needed. A positive thing, on the other hand, is that if you can control the energy that flows out of you, you won’t have to continually send more energy out of it becomes a web around you and you are the spider in the middle that will feel everything around him without using any extra energy’’.   
Kōri no shinzō:’’ First we are going to learn to detect a beast by just releasing Ying Yang energy. We will start by making it a straight line of 10 meters just to the first beast. If you can detect the beast we will move the beast to the second tree that is at 20 meters till you can reach 100 meters. Normally you have to be at least base yellow rank, but I have faith in you’’  
Nova started sitting in the middle of the circle of trees and focus instead of the surrounding to collect Ying Yang energy to not collect is but also push it all out in one direction where the rabbit is. At first the was able to push the energy out, but not able to take control of it, so it was just like inhaling air and immediately exhaling it without knowing what happens with the energy. After a day he was able to sense the rabbit and his mind was able to sense an object that stuck against his energy as it was trapped and when he made contact he could sense the movement that the rabbit made. The following 3 days it took him to be also able to do this till 100 meters and still follow the single rabbit.   
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Impressed impressed, but we will move to the next step, The next step consists of going back to the 10 meters but we are going to add a rabbit till you can do 12 rabbits at the same time’’.  
This was way more difficult because you had to divide your attention to more beast. This means even more concentration and it took Nova then also 2 whole full days to master this and 4 days to master it at the 100-meter distance with still 12 rabbits, but way further from each other’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Now we will move to the next stage and that is locating a rabbit without knowing where. We will again start with 1 rabbit and I will place it at a certain tree. Let's say I will say A1 this means the tree right in front of you on 10 meters then I will say D8. This means the 4th row so 40 meter and then the 8th tree if you count as one is the one you look at straight. This way you will learn better the control of distance, so the change will be smaller you accidentally try to search for 1 kilometre when you don’t see someone near because you don’t have a sense of distance. If you can find the rabbits fast enough I will place more of them on different locations and in the end, I won’t even way where and how many rabbits there are.   
Even this was easier because Nova was already able to do 12 rabbits a time at 100 meters it was tricky when master did for example 3 rabbits behind each other. After all, that hasn’t happened yet. This took Nova 3 days in total.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ I think you can already guess what we are going to do now, but we will now increase the number of rabbits till you can do 120 rabbits in total. With the last 10 rabbits to go, you have to tell which places are no rabbits.   
This took nova 2 day’s and during those days Nova cultivated to a new stage because the exhausted his Ying Yang energy with making so many Ying Yang lines and staining continue for the last days.  
NOVA LOW RED RANK  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ this will I think to be the last stage we will be able to do because of the remaining time we have left. This time I will make a maze out of the rabbits, but you have to find the route of the maze with the trees that doesn’t have a rabbit on it. Till now you only have made separate stings and have never made a horizontal move or connect the strings as one. I will first learn you to do horizontal, this will maybe take an hour or so because it is almost the same as you do now, but you just have to get the feeling for it. The difficult part is to make a web out of it so you don’t make 12 separate lines but you connect those lines with horizontal lines to one big web of your energy. If you can successfully make a web then I will place rabbits in between the trees. I know you can make a web because without make a square around a beast you are unable to detect that beast unless the beast is exactly at your energy line. What you will do when you can make a web of energy it, you are going to send signals from 0 to 100 in a circle. When the web is to enhance the energy circle wave so it stays accurate and powerful enough to detect a beast. So every 10 meters you will feel 12 rabbits that I place exactly at the same time. If you can do that I will place rabbits at random places and you have to still be able to detect them with the signal wave. Then I will place them between the trees so you can only detect them by making a web and then sending a Ying Yang energy wave.   
This was by far the most difficult and it took Nova a whole week to master this till Kōri no shinzō was satisfied with the acracy of his ability.   
Kōri no shinzō:’’ We have one day left and to be fair I am really surprised that you learned it to this degree, I was expecting you to only learn stage one and that I had to write the other stages in the hope you would understand it because normally this would take someone off the green rank years to learn and for that level of difficulty mostly blue ranks learn it if they are specialised in assassin and have a high cultivation speed. But you were able to learn it under a month time while still being red rank but white base when I did meet you.   
Kōri no shinzō:’’ I never dreamed in my life I would find such a student in my life and for that reason, I will give you this holden Token. With this token, you can come to the first wall and just say my name and I will come. Also if someone ever bothers you just show the token and they know who backs you up’’. Kōri no shinzō gives the gold token that is connected to a necklace and in the shape of a shield with on the borders violet crystal with a big one in the centre and some carvings at him back that Nova didn’t understand.  
Nova:’’ Thank you master I won’t forget this, but at this moment I won’t go to the first wall yet even if I can cultivate faster there I still have things to handle in the other walls first. I Want to climb the walls with my strength and not names of others, but when I will reach the first wall I will come to you to pay you back for this kindness’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Don’t sweat such small details to see someone like you again in my life with worth this token more then you can imagine haha, but let's go to the last step because you and I both have to leave in about 2 weeks’’.  
Kōri no shinzō:’’ The last step is also the most difficult but I think you will be able to learn it in 2 weeks as I see how god-like fast you can pick up this skill. Now I am going to learn you how to not only sense a beast but also determine it between a human and the strength of a beast in ranks and stages. We will start with a red and white rank so you can learn the difference how much resistance the red puts up in comparison to the white rank. Then we will mix the red and white and in the end, I will mix even different stages of red and White stages. After this, I will miss the beast that is dangerous like bears with a beast like rabbits so you can feel that the energy of a bear is way sharper than that of a rabbit. Last I will put my self between the beast and variate my stage between white and red rank. You will feel that humans are smart and their energy wave is calmer. Humans in contradiction to beast don’t have core orbs. So you will feel that the whole object has the same energy of Ying Yang and with a beast, you can feel it become denser at the orb. This can also help you with directly kill a beast by destroying an orb, but most of the time this is useless because you can only use this with a beast who as strong or weaker than you and by destroying the orb you won’t get any benefit from it. Also, you can still only destroy the orb with your power of weapons and not directly with energy’’.  
As expected it did cost Nova 2 weeks to master this to an extent Kōri no shinzō was assured that Nova wouldn’t mistake a human for a beast or a dangerous beast for a non-dangerous beast. At the last day, Nova also broke through again.  
NOVA MID RED RANK  
Nova and Kōri no shinzō did say good-bye at the cave after Nova got his share of 200 white orbs and 200 additional as a token of friendship.   
Kōri no shinzō:’’ Last but not least if you train this skill some times a week it will improve. If I where you, I would try it in the city and try to determine the skills of the people there without them noticing you spy on them. A sect is also a good place! Have a good trip and hopefully I will see you soon’’. What were his last words after he left behind the horizon as fast that Nova almost couldn’t believe it?  
Nova: ( This was an amazing adventure and if I were to tell my friends nobody would believe me that is can sense humans and beast till the top blue rank, but the beast orbs only till the middle red rank accurate on the stage with more than 100 different beasts haha)


	12. 13. The Bridge

When Nova came back in the city he collected the additional 5 bronze from the quest in the quest hall and bought 20 red pills and 40 yellow pills with the rewards he got from the quest. He also sold his 400 white rank pills. After that, he visited his friends Robin and Shiva to pay his debt back and explained about his new learned skills and the adventure he just experiences for the past 1.5 months. Nova, Robin and Shiva are sitting in the room of Nova on the floor behind a wooden table that is round.  
Robin:’’ I have been thinking if you have actual God speed cultivation. Why haven’t you told the sect master yet? You would be placed directly in the 1st wall?  
There are more ways to advance a wall. The first one is if you get a certain rank in a determined time. This is how most people advance form the 5th to the 4th wall. The other option is if you already are talented with genius speed/ green speed you can advance to the 4th wall already if you base white rank. If you have the blue speed you can even advance to the 3rd wall without practice. This was the case for Robin and Shiva. But they decided to wait for Nova till he turned 12. Another option was when you win a big duel or tournament then the sect can allow you to advance to the next wall, but this rarely happens. Then you also have the possibility that one of the sect masters personally brings or acknowledge a student and brings him to the sect that the master lives in. This one rarely happens, because most students who are worthy to be acknowledge have already a green or blue cultivation speed.   
Nova:’’ NO I won’t do that. I want to reach the strength by myself and make a name because of my powers and not because of something I can’t do anything about. But how did you both became top orange rank? You were both top red rank when I just left?’’  
Shiva:’’ You are not the only one who has trained a lot haha. But to be fair we were never top red rank but already middle orange rank. We haven’t told you because if we told you that you would have told us to move to the 4th or even 3rd wall after we knew your cultivation speed’’.   
Robin:’’ But now we know your actual cultivation speed we can’t leave you behind so you can decide if you want to go to the 4th wall or 3rd wall after you reached the orange base rank?’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you, friends! I plan to participate in the tournament and after that, I hope I will advance to the base orange rank and go to the 4th wall.   
After talking for a few more hours they all go to sleep. The next day Nova goes to the elders to receive his new belt. Even everyone could feel the cultivation level of Nova by seeing him it is still useful to have the belt to indicate your level so there is no mistake. For the next days before the start of the tournament Nova starts to train again in his new skill. After the remaining days, Nova can make a web of a radius of 200 meters around him without overly exhausting himself but still be able to determine precise who is where.   
Finally, the day of the tournament starts. The test consists of 2 parts. In the first part every sect select 10 disciplines they find worthy for the tournament throughout 3 rounds. The second parts consist out of 3 rounds too and there will be one winner in the end. For this big event that is only once every 2 years, the whole city is decorated in memorial of this. There are everywhere food stalls and the whole event takes normally 2 weeks with celebration included. The tournament happens around the whole kingdom and the winners of the tournament advance to the next wall most of the time. This also is true for the second and 3rd placed.   
All students who wanted to practice for the tournament of the bluebird sect had to stand in the big cultivation room. This year there were a total of 500 students who wanted to participate. To keep it fair as possible only those who were under the orange rank are allowed to participate, otherwise, way older students who just have lived longer would automatically win. The main purpose of the tournament is to find new young students who have talents that are not based on cultivation speed but more on brainpower and motivation. All the students who participate where red rank, because a white rank could never win in a tournament against a red rank in 1 vs 1. The most promise ones were the ones who were 15 years top red rank and had a high chance to advance to the 4th wall regardless if the won or not. There were a total of 20 of them. Nova ranked currently number 101 because of how fast he did become the middle red rank.   
David:’’ Welcome everyone to the first day and first trial of this tournament!’’. All the students begin to scream and cheer for their fellow students.  
David:’’ For the first trial, we will be a test of courage. As you all know courage is important in battle. Those who fear death will never truly live’’.  
Elder:’’ The test will be to walk over a robe between two buildings we have made out of wood. Beneath the buildings, there will be spikes with a little bit of poison on it. The building is 15 feet high so falling won’t kill you but with the spikes, it will surely hurt and you won’t be able to cultivate for a month or 2 at least. To make it a little bit more difficult we will set the robe on fire when you start walking so you can’t take all the time for it. If you want to quite please put your assigned badge in the bucket at the left door and for those who want to continue to follow me.   
The whole crowd looks at how many people will quite and in total there are 100 we won’t do it. Most of them are base red rank.  
Participate 453:’’ I am not going to risk 2 months of my life for this tournament I was too foolish to even try’’.  
Participate 489:’’ Brother I agree this is ridiculous for the first test!’’  
Participate 421:’’ Do they think we all have pills? Not everyone has a rich background’’.  
While all giving back there badge.  
At the grass field, you see two wooden buildings. It is just 2 stairs and are high but not big and formed as 2 high squares with a robe between them. They are 60 feet apart. The number 500 starts at first and then 499 ext. After some time and many failing it is it Nova’s turn. Nova climbs to stairs up and sees everyone become small. At the top, he sees an elder with a torch in his hand. Upstairs Nova takes a look around himself. On the left, he sees the big sect buildings and behind that is the city. On his right are some glass fields and the way to the 4th wall. In front of him is the robe and beneath the already sees the spikes even they are only about 5 inches they are all tipped with poison and there is no way you can avoid them. Then Nova starts walking with his arms spread. After 2 steps he feels the heat of the torch and the robe is on fire. Now Nova has to hurry he knows. Despite the robe being 2 inches, it is also made or dry materials so it burns quickly. Nova let himself fall on purpose till only he holds the robe with his two hands. Then the quickly uses his strength so both his feet are on the robe too. Now the hangs upside down and starts using his hands and feet to climb the remaining 18 meters he has to cross. When almost reaching the end he swings his feet again so he lands on the other side still on time before the robe snaps because of the weight of Nova. After the other participants have witnessed what Nova did they all doing the same. In total out of the 400 200 of them did past and mostly because of Nova’s technique.   
David:’’ Even this was not a test of brains I am still impressed of Nova to come up with such a quick-witted technique. The next test will take place tomorrow so for those who passed please be at the cultivating hall just as today in the morning’’.  
Nova walks to his friends and they praise him for his plan.  
Nova:’’ Guys it was nothing I am surprised no one has taught of it till now on’’.  
Shiva:’’ That is because everyone nowadays is so focussed on cultivating and following the rules that people forget to think outside of the box’’. While grabbing Nova by his neck and messing up his hair.  
Nova:’’ We still have some time so let's go to the city to celebrate today’s victory’’.  
And so the boys are heading towards the city. The city is crowded but that makes it even more fun. The group spends the rest of the day walking through the city and buying food from the various stalls. It is a really fun day and you can see the whole city coming back to life. Everyone is happy and it feels like all problems and hardship people have is gone for a short amount of time. When it is evening they eat at a restaurant and drink till the moon is shining brightly.   
The next day Nova stands again in the cultivation hall waiting for the second test to begin.   
David:’’ Welcome all who passed the test of yesterday. Today we will conduct the second test in a similar way as yesterday. The test will determine your teamwork. We will make 50 groups of 4. Each group gets a token. This token is worth 1 point. To pass this test you have to get 4 points in total this means that in total 12 groups can pass this test, but you can try to get more point. This will be more beneficial for the last test. The way to obtain a token is not by just killing each other because that is not allowed. You have to get the token by stealing it from the other teams. Every team has to hide his token and is not allowed to touch it any more. To make it fair we will make groups of the number 1 with number 50 and 150 and 200. Number 2 with 51 151 199 ext. Nova was for this new rank the got to number 9 and his teammates were number 60 160 and 190. This means that he had to carry the team the most even he was not the strongest of them all. This would make him an easy target for other teams because there strongest was most of the time someone who was strong and not smart in the previous test. His teammates where, Fang, Li and Peng. After Nova found his teammates they got the map from one of the elders. The contest would take place on a high grass field that was an hour from the sect. The grass was so high that you couldn’t see anyone approaching so you have to be tactic in finding others. Normal people can only sense someone’s cultivating when they see them, but the high grass mates that impossible. The tricky part about the game was that you can only hide your token ones and then you have to look for other people’s tokens. If you walk you will make the grass disappear so the moment you leave your token it is a race against the clock to find other tokens. For that reason, it is also useless to fight against others to protect your token. So you have to find a way to find tokens of others faster than others can find. Also, have to stick together with the whole group all the time or you will be disqualified. The main goal is to find the tokens through the combines effort and specialities of your team. To make it not impossible the token are bind with parts of Ying Yang energy from one of the elders. Every group has a necklace and if the token is nearby, the necklace will light up so you know you are close to the token in a radius of 15 feet.  
Nova is standing with his teammates in the high grass. The grass is yellow of colour and easy to break.   
Nova:’’ First we have to think about an away to hide our token. Any suggestions?’’ While looking around him.  
Li was a small person almost as high as Nova but 3 years older than him. ‘’ I think the best way to hide is by making a hole and put it as deep as possible’’.  
‘’That is a good idea ‘’shouts Fang and Peng  
Nova: ‘’ I agree that would be the best idea but to make it a little bit more difficult I think it would be the best to make more than one hole and to place the token, not at the bottom of the hole but make a little horizontal way to it is more difficult to get to it’’.  
As proceeded the boys start to make 2 holes and in the time they get the make it around 3 feet deep. This is mainly because they don’t have a shuffle to use. In the main time, Nova tries to use his web technique to look for the other players. How longer the game is going how bigger the possibility that people just start to rob other people who have already found tokens instead of looking for themself. Then the signal begins and the team can start looking for the tokens. Nova walks in front. The best thing to do in the first few minutes is to try to run as far as you can one way and try to make as fast as possible a big circle so the other team doesn’t exactly know where your token is. This is because the token is not hidden in a dead-end but inside an endless circle. This is also what Nova and his group start to do. After completing the circle they start to run out of the circle and make straight lines through the circle to even confuse others more. So they don’t exactly remember where they are because of the many routes they can take. This took them around 10 minutes and they already heard people screaming that they had found a token. Of course, this is not smart to do, but in the heat of the game, people forget sometimes to be reasonable. After walking a few minutes from the spot they find another path that is not one of theirs. Now they know the game has officially started and it becomes a race against time. Nova looks around him if he can spot a token but unfortunate he doesn’t sense any energy near him. They decide to follow the path to the right in the hope to find the token by luck. As they start walking the begin to see the end of the path and realise that his group decided to do another tack tick. Rather protect your token you are going as fast as possible to find another token. When they arrive at the end they don’t see the token.


	13. Nothing

No chapter, but this way the chapters align the number of chapters


	14. 14. Green Mantis

Fang:’’ How is this possible? Or is this one of those dead ends?’’  
Nova:’’ Don’t worry I know what they did. They did throw the token away from their starting point exactly on the opposite as they started so people had to clean the whole area and lose a lot of time that way instead of themself’’. What the others don’t know it that Nova could sense the token already because of his web technique that he always uses because his master ordered him to always use it so it will become a habit.  
Fang:’’ Clever! But how did you know that Nova? It can also be just a dead-end lust like we created’’?  
Nova:’’ Because we did walk for almost 3 minutes and to make more dead paths you wouldn’t take that long the time’’. While walking straight and pick up the token that lays on the ground.   
Nova and his team start to follow the path again but this time the other direction and they even pass there own path. When they pass their path Li starts talking while surpassing Nova.  
LI:’’ Hey guys is it an idea to use some of the grass to cover our path by planting it in the ground? As I remember the team whose token is found as last will also get a reward for the last round’’  
The group start plucking grass and putting it before their path till you can’t see it any more if you don’t know that there is a path. They resume there walk when they see another path. They can go left or right again because straight the path did stop.  
Peng:’’ What are we going to do now? If we take the same road as the one we got the token from they probably already have the token and if we take the other road we are just going to follow those who left the token?’’  
Fang:’’ It doesn’t matter we don’t know which road has witch destination so lest just go right’’.  
So they go right and yes after a few minutes they find a dead and with a hole where the token was supposed to be.   
Peng:’’ Maybe it is an idea to go straight in hope to find another path because otherwise we just going to follow 2 other groups and we don’t even know how far they are’’  
All guys nod and they start making their path. They heard that the first group already got 4 tokens so that means now if you encounter someone you will be more hostile towards them because you want to obtain their tokens. Still fighting is not allowed to you have to find another way to get the tokens, mostly by stealing them with surprise.   
The boys keep walking for an hour and still haven’t find another token but many dead leads. They decide to take a break.   
Peng:’’ What should we do? It is like finding a needle in a mountain of grass’’.  
Nova:’’ I think the best action we can take is to keep walking because the longer we take the more difficult it becomes, and don’t forget we also have a time limit for this’’.  
So that is also what they keep going. By some fortunate encounter then finally find a second token and only need one to complete the task. And right before the end of the test, they found the last one. As time ticks, they run towards the place where you had to gather to show your tokens.   
Nova:’’ (This was the most boring task and I don’t know why they would make something like this).  
After the time was up and all students came near the gathering point one of the elders started speaking  
Elder:’’ As many of you maybe know this was not a test of strength or anything like that. The main purpose of this test was to see who has patience and perseverance. This is a skill that is sometimes more important than any other. Another important lesson is that luck is always an important factor in life even if you are the strongest with back luck you can still lose’’.  
Elder 2:’’ I will see you all tomorrow for the last test’’.  
Nova departs away from his team and goes this time straight home to sleep early. He was tired of all the walking for almost a whole day without rest. His mind was also tired of constantly looking without finding anything in return.   
The following day there where only 40 people left of the 200 people who started yesterday. There were in total 10 for who Nova has to fear the most because they were all in top red rank. The change that the last test would be strength was high because of the city tournament would also be a strong tournament. As expected after everyone was present an Elder announced that it would be a tournament. The rules where simple. No killing was allowed and if you gave up the other has to stop immediately or will be disqualified. Weapons were allowed as long as they didn’t exceed your cultivation level. Nova’s first opponent was a boy of the age of 17. Who was almost a full-grown man but his cultivation was a stage lower than that of Nova? His name was Liu Wei and he has brown dark eyes. Just as Nova and every one of the bluebird sect he wears a blue kimono and his hair was also brown but till his waist long. His weapon of choice was a sword of 3 feet this was the double length of Nova’s dagger. His swords were double edges and heavy but also sharp. One good hit of it could decapitate a human. He also uses a round shield that was 2 feet wide and made of wood. The edged and the middle of the shield was made of iron. Nova on the other hand had nothing other than his dagger. Nova and Liu Wei were the first to come up the stage. Nova was this time assigned number 10 and Liu Wei number 30. The for that was mainly because Nova’s team their token was never found and as a reward for that their number got higher. This means that their opponent would be technically weaker. Liu Wei was not the strongest, but he was way older and bigger then Nova so even Nova’s cultivation is higher it still would be difficult to defeat him. Another difficulty that Nova had to face was that they still use is web technique all the time and this drains a lot of his energy. This means that even tho he is a Middle red rank he still is as strong as someone of the low red rank and will quickly decrease too.   
The place they would fight would be the main training place outside. This consideration of a ring that was 100 feet wide made of one solid stone so you could also train in it when it was raining. Around the ring where all machines to use for training with weapons with brute strength instead of Ying Yang energy. The ring is about a meter above the ground so nobody can easily interfere in a match. The match begins. Nova and Lui Wei are both on one side of the circle and an Elder counts to 3 and then the match can start. When the signal comes Lui Wei starts to running towards Nova in the hope of pushing him out of the ring so he wins the match that way. When running and screaming towards Nova with his sword in his right hand and his shield in the left and facing towards Nova. When Lui Wei is almost at the place where Nova is Nova starts running at the edge of the circle so Lui Wei changes his direction.   
Lui Wei:’’ Are you scared of me? You can keep running but I will catch you eventually’’.   
After running for a few minutes Lui Wei loses his patience and throws his shield away to catch up to Nova. Because he is bigger he can run faster and when he is almost in reach of Nova he swings his sword. It almost cut Nova so Nova makes one last jump back and then stands still.   
Nova:’’ Just because you are older doesn’t mean you are stronger. I am a stage higher than you in a way shorter period so you shouldn’t act so cocky’’.  
Lui Wei:’’ It is you who is cocky! Fast cultivation doesn’t equal strength you still have to learn skills and technique and those cost time to learn’’.  
Nova wanted to drag this fight for a few more minutes so he wouldn’t look too suspicious but he is done with that. With one swing of his dagger, the pretends to slash the right knee of Lui Wei. Lui Wei reacts to it by swinging his long sword to block the attack. At the last moment, Nova changes his direction and uses the lion head of his dagger to smash at the hand of Lui Wei so he let go of his sword. Lui Wei couldn’t block this attack because his swords were more heavy and bulky than the dagger of Nova so it takes more time for him to change directions. With his hand all red and his sword on the ground he starts shouting curse words toward Nova. Nova in the meantime uses this time of rage and confuses to kicks the sword of Lui Wei so it falls out of the circle on the ground and then uses his fist to punch Lui Wei in the stomach. Now Lui Wei lays on the ground gasping for air.  
Nova:’’ So was that enough skill for you or do you need more skill?’’  
Lui Wei:’’ Just because you caught me by surprise doesn’t mean you are stronger than me’’. While slowly standing up again and ready to fight again.  
Nova:’’ Arrogant people like you never learn their place’’.   
Then Nova starts running toward Lui Wei again and they both start charging towards each other. When their fist meets you hear the sound of shattering bones. Because they both infused Ying Yang energy in their fist to make it stronger there comes also a blast of air from the collision. Then they're suddenly is a pure red light that is so bright that everyone has to look away. ‘’It is a breakthrough’’ shouts one of the people in the public while still covering his eyes. After some time the light becomes less tense and people dare to look at the stand again. They're they see Nova still standing with his hand covered in blood and Lui Wei almost at the edge lying on the ground with a lot of blood everywhere.  
Nova:’’ I just broke through to the high red rank. Do you still think that I am weaker than you? Or that cultivation is not everything?’’  
NOVA HIGH RED RANK  
Lui Wei:’’ I give up you have won this duel’’.  
Elder:’’ Then I declare the first match won by Nova Wong!’’   
Nova goes back to the public to make space for the next battles. In the public, a lot of people starts coming towards Nova as they realise Nova is not just an ordinary boy. Till now nobody looked at Nova because most didn’t know him that well and taught he was way older then he is. They now also realise that Nova’s cultivation speed have to be godspeed. Then the other matches start. Most of then don’t last that long and you could see who would win the match before it even started. The second match of Nova was an easy win and the same happened with the 3rd and last one. At the end of the tournament, Nova placed 7th out of the 10 seats that were available to proceed to the next test with all of the other sects together. Nova also received a bag with 5 red pills and one bronze coin in it. Satisfied with the day Nova goes back to his room to starts refining his new stage. In the evening Robin and Shiva come to visit Nova and to congratulate him in making it to the second round that will take place in 2 days. The next day they have a free day so Nova decides to enjoy the festival with his friends again in the city. Just when they want to play a game a boy behind Nova starts pulling Nova on his shoulder so he falls on the ground.   
Midori no batta:’’ O sorry little twerp I didn’t see you. I didn’t know they would allow children to play this game’’. While laughing towards his friends.  
When Nova looks up who it has he recognised it is the boy the met almost 2 months ago in the city when he bullied one of Nova’s sec's members.  
Nova:’’ Midori no batta do you want me to beat you up?’’  
Midori no batta:’’ What kind of shit are you talking about? The last time I beat you up and now I even am a high white rank haha’’.  
Nova:’’ You piss me off. It is that we have rules and I follow then that I wouldn’t beat the shit out of you right here right now’’. While standing in front of Midori no batta.  
Midori no batta:’’ How did you get a Red band with 4 black stripes? Are they giving it for free nowadays in your sect?’’ While looking at the belt of Nova.’’ But it is not a surprise a shit sect has shit people inhabiting it haha. I will lean you how to respect your peers!’’   
Midori no batta starts to make a move to punch Nova in the face but right before he hits the face of Nova Robin grabs the fist of Midori and blocks it as if it is thin air. Midori no batta is in shock and takes a few steps back.  
Robin:’’ Nova why haven’t you told us that this person bullied you when you still had no rank? I or Shiva would gladly learn him a lesson he wouldn’t forget soon’’. Shiva nods.  
Nova:’’ Don’t worry guys I apricate the taught but I have to learn to fight my fight. The past years I have relied too much on you guys’’.  
Midori no batta:’’ Are they even giving orange belts nowadays in your shit sect?’’  
Robin starts looking angry at Midori no batta and takes on a step to him. As his reaction Midori no batta immediately takes a step back because of the punch he just gave that had zero effect.   
Nova:’’ Let's go guys I don’t even want to play this game’’. Nova and his friends start to walk away but just at that moment Midori no batta grabs a stone and throws it at Nova’s head. Because the stone is not infused with Ying Yang energy Nova couldn’t see it coming with his web technique. The stone hit his face and just at that moment Robin and Shiva both turn around and punch Midori no batta in his face till it bleeds.  
Shiva:’’ If you dare to do that twice don’t blame me for being rude and kill you here on the spot’’.  
Midori no batta: Scared of the words just heard and the look of Shiva’s he starts running away but shouts that the green mantis will win this tournament.  
Nova:’’ Ignore him guys just like I just said I can fight my fight you don’t give to protect me as a little brother soon I will be stronger then you haha and then I can finally repay you for your kindness’’.  
Shiva:’’ But till that happens Robin and I will protect you. That is where friends are for’’. While putting one arm around the neck of Nova and messing his hair up with the other hand.   
The rest of the day nothing special happens and they just enjoy the rest of the festival.


	15. 15. Tournament Part I

The next day they all have to gather at the centre of the city so all sects can gather together. There are a total of 60 candidates of the 6 sects that his city has. In total there are over a thousand people at the place all eagerly waiting for when the sect masters of every guild will arrive to start the second and real part of the tournament. When it is around 12 the sect masters arrive. They are all around the indigo rank with some of them having 2 and some even 4 stripes.   
Black snake sect leader:’’ Welcome everyone for attending to this festival and tournament. For today I will be your host and my brothers of the other sects will guarantee that the whole tournament will happen without any casualties. The rules are simple. The tournament exists of 2 rounds where the first round will be a group fight and the second one individual. The group fight will be held today and the individual tomorrow. For the first round, we will divide our candidates into 8 groups where 4 of them will consist of 8 and 4 of them will consist of 7 people. The rules are simple if you give up you say so and the others are not allowed to fight that person any more. For the fight, all weapons are allowed and so is killing’’.  
Nova is placed in a group of 8 but he is not lucky. Every sect has one candidate they favour the most and they will place that candidate away from the other favourite candidates. Because there are 8 people in a group there are 2 secs who have 2 people in a group at a time and they will use this opportunity to work together. With the groups of 7, it is even one group that consists of 2 and the top 4 secs have claimed those groups. Because blue birth is the weakest of all secs there top candidate will be placed in a group of 8 where they can still loose from the strongest secs if they choose to place there number 2 and 4. What most times happen is that the solo players give up as soon as the match starts or try to work together to take out a couple of the same sect.   
This game is far more complicated then just a groups battle realised Nova as he already sees forming groups. Before the first group can fight all the sects leaders take their chosen disciplines apart.  
David:’’ Listen to disciplines we have to win this tournament! We have lost it for many years and have become the weakest sect because of it. But this year we will let the number one and two together and if they win it would mean that we wouldn’t lose all our disciplines already in the first round as always happens. As for the rest of you, it is your own choice if you want to withdraw when the battle begins I won’t blame you’’.  
Then the first battle starts. And as expected the battle is not a battle because the black snake wins without even having to fight and there number one proceed to the next round. The same happens the other 3 rounds of 7 people a group. Now all the number ones of the big 4 secs proceed to the next round. Nova is in the last round with 2 black snakes and 2 white tigers. The white tiger is the second strongest sect and it not that much weaker than the black snake. The other 3 battles are more exciting to watch because there are now 2 groups of 2 so it becomes more a 2 vs 2 battle. Just as suspected it is the green mantis, yellow crocodile and orange dog that take the win. At the same time, all the members of the bluebird lost their duels or withdrew. Nobody has died yet in those rounds. Now it is Nova’s turn.   
David: ( We lost again this year we lost again…. Even Nova did become this strong so fast he is too young to win against the 2 white tigers and 2 black snakes at the same time. It is over he will probably withdraw they are all top red rank.)  
Nova:’’ Don’t worry too much David I won’t give up I will at least try to win this’’. While tapping in the shoulder of David and taking the stage that is set up. Just as last time it is a circle made of stone that is a little bit higher than the rest so nobody can accidentally interrupt.   
When the match starts everyone is waiting for Nova to withdraw. In all previous round, it was the case that the weakest secs withdraw as first to the other candidates still had some face while also admitting to withdraw.  
Nova:’’ I don’t know where you are all waiting for but if you won’t attack then I will attack first’’.  
Then he starts running towards the guy closes to him and before he can even react Nova draws his dagger and slices the troth of him open. The person starts screaming but dies fast because of blood lost.  
Nova: ‘’ This is a tournament guy you are allowed to kill so I don’t understand why this hasn’t happened yet’’. While smiling on his face and swing with his dagger so the blood hit the ground that was on his dagger.  
Shi Pang of the black snake sect:’’ Youngling the reason we don’t kill it to avoid bad blood between secs. Even someone without a belt knows that!’’  
Nova:’’ Then you also know that that is all fake and you bigger sects still discriminate and treat our smaller sects as trash! So today I will make clear by killing all of you that the bluebird sect is no longer the weakest secs and I will protect is with my famous name’’.  
Everyone starts laughing including the public  
David:’’ Please Nova doesn’t embarrass our sect any more. You made your point by killing someone but please withdraw before you ruin your future! In a few years, you will rise higher than any of those people but don’t waist that all for this moment’’.  
Shi Pang:’’ Shut up old fart! Your trash sect could never produce a genius. That genius would already go to the 2nd or 3rd wall. I did hear you have 2 high orange rank disciplines, but they will also move to the 2nd wall I heart too. As far as I know, they don’t value your sects I still don’t know why they stayed so long in a trash sect anyway haha’’.  
Nova:’’ Don’t worry sect master I will keep my words and Shi Pang the reason those two did stay was because of me so I should be more careful if I were you. That is also the case for you’’. As Nova points to the other people. Then he runs towards someone of the green mantis secs and kills him in the same way as he just did.  
Shi Pang:’’ Shut up little brat just because you have strong friends doesn’t mean you are strong. Look how small you are haha. Also, they can’t harm me in here. If they try an elder will stop them and even they are genius for the age they are still far weaker then elders. For your rudeness and killing two of my friends, you have to pay with your blood. Brothers let first eliminate him and then we will fight among us as to how it should be done properly’’.  
The remaining five all agree and start charging towards Nova.  
Robin:’’ How can you all so shameless to go five against one I swear on own name that I will personally kill all five of you when this forbidden tournament is over. And you five secs? I will destroy you all too when I become powerful enough and don’t think about killing me I just called my father and he will send guards to defend me or deal with any of you. If you harm even one hair of Nova I will make you all regret it till all your sects are erased. I have put off with your trash for 3 years but I won’t tolerate any of you to harm my friend!’’  
Shi Pang:’’ Haha boy you talk shit. If you had such powers you would directly go to the 3rd or even 2nd wall with the influence of your parents. We all know that the rules can be bend as long as you have enough power’’.  
In the time everyone got distracted by the speech of Robin and Shi Pang, Nova quickly uses that confusion to kill the last one who played solo this round of the yellow crocodile by stabbing him directly in the heart. After the others hear him scream they turn back to Nova with angry faces.   
Xu Yue from the white tiger sect:’’ Now you have done it boy haha. You made all 5 other sects angry. This little arrogance will cost you your death. I can spare you if you are willing to bow 20 times till your head bleeds and you pray for your life’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you for your offer but I will take your head instead’’. Just as he says that he starts running towards Xu Yue, but right before he is there he gets hit from his side with a foot of Shi Pang.  
Shi Pang:’’ Let's work together brother to show the bluebird sect again why they are number 6 and we are number one and two’’.  
Xu Yue:’’ Indeed brother lets to that’’. Right at that time, the four boys start running towards Nova who made some distance after being hit by Shi Pang.  
Nova:’’ You cowards! If you are strong fight me one on one. You all four are top red rank while I am still high red rank’’. While dodging all the attacks of the four other boys who were all bigger than Nova.   
Shi Pang:’’ You know you are right Lu Wei kill him please for me he is not worth my time’’.  
Lui Wei:’’ Yes brother I will’’. And he starts running towards Nova while the other three are looking at him.  
Lui Wei is a short boy who is just ahead bigger than Nova. His speciality is endurance and his fighting style is with throwing blades instead of rushing towards the enemy. Lui Wei grabs his small knives and starts throwing him towards Nova. Nova can doge all of them.  
Nova:’’ Is that all you can? You can’t even hit me once haha’’.  
Lui Wei:’’ You little arrogant boy don’t be so quick to judge it will be your death’’. Just as he said that the blades flowing back in the air and coming straight back towards Nova and this time they to scrape Nova’s face and side of his stomach.   
Lui Wei:’ Impressive you were able to dodge that attack. Normally you would be dead on the ground. I will give you a quick that in honour of your bravery and skill. It is sad today you have to die, you could become a big shot with your cultivation’’.  
Lui Wei:’’ As a reward, I will tell you how my technique works. I infuse Ying Yang energy inside the blades but instead of just the blades only I also make a treat out of Ying Yang energy. This would normally require someone of the orange rank to learn, but because this is what I dedicated my whole years for I can learn it already in the red rank’’.  
Nova:’’ Thank you for explaining so it just means if I can kill you before you can throw the knives and let them come back you are weak’’. When doing that Nova grabs a shield that lays on the ground and starts running towards Lui Wei with the shield on his back.  
Lui Wei:’’ Protecting your self for the blades that will come back is useless I just aim them past you and shoot again’’. When Lui Wei throws his knives again on Nova, Nova doesn’t doge it like last time but grabs the shield from his back to use it as frond shield. The blades get stick in the shield and before Lui Wei can pull them back Nova throws the shield on the ground with the blades beneath them. Then the throws the shield a few foot before him and stand on the shield so Lui Wei still can’t pull the daggers back. Now he is only about 12 feet from Lui Wei’’.  
Nova:’’ So guys are you going to help him or not? He is useless if you know his secret. You Lui Wei one point of advice in the afterlife don’t tell your secrets before you know for sure you win’’.  
Xu Yue and Shi Ping:’’ Don’t be cocky is Lui Wei can’t win it just means he was useless in the beginning’’.  
Nova:’’ See what I mean you were never their friend you are just a pawn they use’’.  
Lui Wei:’’ Shut up maybe I can’t do anything but you can’t do anything either. The moment you do one step I pull my knives back and kill you. I have observed you killing with the others and you only fight short distance because you are short haha I will have the last win’’.  
Nova:’’ Are you sure of that? Your arrogance will be your demise’’. Nova throws his dagger straight between the eyes of Lui Wei and then walks to him to remove it from the skull again.’’ So who is next?  
Shang Lou:’’ Just because you can kill some people doesn’t mean you are strong haha. I will be your next opponent’’. While moving slowly towards Nova. Shang Lou was a more aggressive type of fighter. His main fighting style was with gloves where were spikes attached to it. He would then infuse that with his Ying Yang energy to make it pierce through the skin and Ying Yang energy of his opponents. He was also really flexible and long. This made it easy for him to dodge attacks and keep enemies in a distance.   
Nova:’’ I will show you the difference between a mere normal cultivation speed and those of god cultivation as myself to prove I am that good!’’ Nova grabs the blades that Lui Wei used throws then towards Shang Lou. He can make a decent cut in Shang Lou.  
Shang Lou:’’ Just because you know how to throw a knife doesn’t mean you have talent. I will show you how dedication and strength are better than just natural gifts’’. Shang Lou starts running towards Nova with his hands protecting his face and when almost at Nova he starts using his right hand to aim for the head of Nova that is a lot below him.   
Nova:’’ This is what I mean with real talent’’. Then suddenly the knives of Lui Wei starts moving and pierce right through the back of Shang Lou even faster as Lui Wei could make them fly.  
Shang Lou:’’ How how?’’ while bleeding on the ground and looking only up towards Nova with his head.  
Nova:’’ I have so my tricks’’ ( luckily master taught me how to make strings of Ying Yang energy to make a web so it was easy to figure his trick out. Instead of just using it as a wave or string I infuse more Ying Yang energy as I normally would so it becomes infuse more Ying Yang energy as I normally would so it becomes stronger and thicker so it can stick to materials. This is probably also what Master used to hold all the white rank beast with).  
Then Shang Lou passed out on the ground because of blood loss


End file.
